HIDE FROM THE SUN
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: No todas las historias tienen un final feliz... no todas las historias terminan... tan cerca no importa cuan lejos... la vida es nuestra y la vivimos a nuestra manera... y nada más importa... UA... CAP 7: NO FEAR ... Please no olviden los review
1. Myself

* * *

Hola! aquí estoy de vuelta con nuevo proyecto! este fic es para celebrar que salí de mi diplomado con exelencia n.n.

Sin más que decir comenzamos!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, Universo alterno, Varias parejas

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla bla... Este no es precisamente un song-fic...

* * *

**HIDE FROM THE SUN**

"_Myself"_

**

* * *

By: Ileyse Vyntra

* * *

**

Ahora estoy aquí… frente a una fría lapida dejando flores a la nada… sonrió de forma afectada al leer el nombre escrito en ella: "Raúl Fernández"… es irónico, me dejo flores a mí mismo… no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho… bueno debo admitirlo, fue muy original… ¿Tanto así deseas que desaparezca?... miro el lugar… hay un par de ramos más… supongo que serán de algún incauto que se lo creyó… entonces… ¿Qué hago dejándome flores?... quizá yo mismo quisiera convencerme de que estoy muerto para verte feliz… el viento mece los mechones de cabello que cubren mi rostro bajo la gorra… escucho pasos acercándose… una figura se detiene a lado mío… alcanzó a percibir un aroma familiar… eres tu… te acercas… y dejas un ramo de rosas amarillas… miras el ramo que acabo de dejar… son Peonías… volteas a verme, yo solo te miro de reojo.

-"Eran sus favoritas…"- dices secamente

-"Lo sé"- respondo apenas en un susurro… han pasado ya varios años… y parece que has olvidado hasta el sonido de mi voz… quizá eso sea lo mejor para ti.

-"¿Lo conociste?"- preguntas mientras vuelves la mirada a la lapida

-"Si"-

-"¿Desde cuando?"-

-"Desde que era niño"-

-"¿Tienes tiempo?"-

-"Toda una vida"- respondo sin darme cuenta de lo que digo… me miras extrañado y das media vuelta

-"Cerca de aquí hay una cafetería… quisiera hablar contigo…"- sin decir más te encaminas al lugar, yo te sigo sin decir una palabra, tenía tanto que no te veía… oír tu voz es reconfortante… y como me gustaría verte a los ojos para después abrazarte, pero no puedo hacerlo… la mañana esta fresca, respiro profundo mientras cierro un momento los ojos y extiendo los brazos para sentir el viento… siento tu mirada, nunca llegaste a verme hacer eso al caminar… sonrió levemente y regreso mis manos a las bolsas del pantalón… pasamos sobre el puente en obras, no deberíamos hacerlo, pero tu nunca sigues las reglas… ahora que te veo bien, has crecido mucho, quizá midas diez o quince centímetros más que yo, y por lo que me deja ver tu chamarra, has entrenado mucho, la piel blanca de tu cara sigue siendo marcada por esos triángulos azules… tus ojos marrón siguen siendo hermosos y tu porte al caminar denota seguridad… al fin llegamos a la cafetería, abres la puerta y me dejas pasar, nuevamente te adelantas y me guías a una mesa en la parte de arriba, esta junto a la ventana y tenemos vista al parque…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**EMILY'S** **POV **

_No puedo creer que me convenciera… Max siempre termina convenciéndome… y aquí estoy… invitándole un pastel después de casi morir aplastadas en esa fila… la cafetería no esta tan mal, parece un buen sitio… esperamos a la mesera, Max parece exaltado y habla muy rápido, apenas y toma aire para continuar… la mesera llega y toma nuestra orden… tomo mis lentes y los limpio con sumo cuidado con ese pañuelo rojo de algodón que tanto me gusta… al ponerme los lentes miro a un par de chicos entrar a la cafetería… a uno lo conozco, es ese idiota de Kai Hiwatari… pero el chico que lo acompaña se me hace familiar… los miro con un poco más de detenimiento… ese chico me recuerda a Raúl… el pequeño Raúl… me pregunto¿Qué estará haciendo?... Aun puedo recordarlo… cuando acabábamos de conocernos…_

_Estábamos en tercero de primaria… él pasaba el día con su compañera de asiento… la verdad no recuerdo su nombre… él y yo apenas y nos hablábamos… fue para cuarto grado, cuando me sentaron atrás de él, que comenzamos a ser amigos… tengo tantos recuerdos… cuando estuvimos en el coro, cuando esa chica molestó a su hermana y después de reñirle y que se fuera se puso a llorar con Julia… _

_Creo que siempre ha sido sentimental, eso esta bien, pero a veces lo oculta para que no lo lastimen; por desgracia nos separamos en el momento en que más se necesita estar con alguien, entrar a la secundaría fue terrible, estaba sola, extrañaba la vida que había llevado hasta ahora y lo necesité… me pregunto si él habrá sentido lo mismo… tal vez si, y yo no estuve para que él me lo contara… aun así… no se fue… cuando todos se habían ido, él seguía allí._

_Yo lo recuerdo esporádicamente feliz, constantemente triste… tratando de ser un niño… le recuerdo, incluso, vagamente cariñoso y protector; siempre he creído que se subestima… a mi parecer, la perfección no existe… y no entiendo por que se obsesiona tanto en buscarla… claro que tampoco hay que vivir en la mediocridad… aun así, hay que hacer un esfuerzo, pero al final, es él quien decidirá… es él quien vivirá toda su vida consigo mismo… así que depende de él, el ser feliz._

_Quizá no recuerde nuestra salida de la primaria, pero si recuerdo su cara cuando llegaba a divertirse… incluso recuerdo su cara cuando se enojaba, ja, por más que me esforzara por hacerlo reír, no lo conseguía… recuerdo que no me juzgó cuando le conté lo de mis problemas en la escuela…. lo recuerdo incluso harto, cansado, comiendo helado por no poder alcanzar su estupida "perfección"… Y ahora viendo la cara de Hiwatari me enfurezco de recordar que ese fanático, psicópata y loco hizo creer a Raúl que estaba mal… cuando él también lo estaba… cuando él también lo esta… _

_Tal vez es esa sensibilidad que guarda la que hace que caiga en semejantes vejaciones… pero es también de allí que surge su arte… ahora recuerdo que antes de irse me dijo que quería encontrar eso que había perdido y ahora que veo a ese chico, espero que el pequeño Raúl ya no tenga que esconderse y pueda salir a jugar bajo el sol_.

**END'S** **POV **

-+-+-+-+-+

**MAX'S** **POV**

_Esa fila ha estado de muerte, pero aun así convenzo a Emily para que pasemos a tomar un café ya que no pudimos comprar los boletos… estoy tan emocionado de haber sobrevivido a esa estampida de gente que no encuentro las palabras para decir todo lo que pienso… a veces creo que mareo a la gente… pero no me importa, eso fue impactante, pero me quedo callado al ver que Emily se ausenta momentáneamente, vuelvo la mirada en dirección a donde mira mi hermana…. ¡o por dios! Es Hiwatari!... pero... ¿Quién lo acompaña?... –"Es idéntico a Raúl"- susurra mi hermana… y bueno… la verdad es que si se parecen mucho… ahora que Raúl se fue… comprendí muchas cosas… _

_Recuerdo que siempre me pregunté por qué siempre me invitaba a mi también cuando salía con mi hermana… yo siempre pensé que para él no era más que el hermanito molesto del que te librabas dándole dinero… pero no era así_

_Su vida no era perfecta solo por tener juguetes, como yo creía…él no era "el amigo de mi hermana", era una persona… una que si bien o mal, había estado desde que tenía seis años… no le gusta la realidad… aunque a veces es muy centrado y realista, tanto que parece un amargado._

_Tiene fuerza de voluntad, vaya que la tiene… le gustan los animales y el color verde, eso lo sé... pero también sé que no será líder, pero no por que no pueda ordenar o dirigir, si no por que es respetuoso, jamás retará a un superior… no estoy seguro de donde aprendió todo ese respeto, pero no todos lo llegan a tener._

_Y si debo decir una virtud por un defecto, pues tal vez sea su exceso de confianza… creerá lo que le digas tan solo por el simple hecho de ser tú quien se lo diga… es eso... o aun quiere creer que se puede confiar en las personas… no reñirá con alguien más de tres frases, dudo mucho que sea bélico… y bueno es un artista reprimido que desdeña su trabajo… A veces no creo que luche por mero gusto en este mundo que no aprecia los sueños. Primero cumplirá y luego se cumple._

_Lo que me gusta de Raúl es que dice lo que piensa, eso ayuda mucho, y lo mejor es que la mayoría de las veces si piensa lo que dice… él dice ser un niño… pero ¿en que sentido?... no sé desde cuando tenga eso en la cabeza… ni que tanto lo agobie… ¿será que no lo conozco¿o será que he visto lo que he querido?_

_Pero antes de que se fuera pude darme cuanta del iceberg bajo el agua… él no odia, es capaz de hacerlo, pero no lo hace… creció solo, y cuando creces solo cualquier cosa es buena compañía… supongo que es por eso que ha hecho tantos amigos en hojas de papel y grafito de lápices viejos… los sueños y aspiraciones traducidos en escritos o la esperanza de encontrar a ese amigo que tanto busca… _

**END'S** **POV **

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

La mesera llega y ordenamos, como siempre pides un café Express sin azúcar, no te gusta mucho lo dulce y muy rara vez lo consumes… "Ordena lo que tu quieras", me dices tranquilamente… yo ordeno un capuchino frappe y una rebanada de pastel de queso con zarzamoras… no me decido a iniciar la conversación y tu no haces más que mirarme… yo aun no me quito la gorra… ni pienso hacerlo… la chica llega con nuestra orden… das un sorbo a tu café mientras yo tomo un trozo de pastel.

-"Cuéntame de él"- dices sin soltar tu taza.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"-

-"Todo"- susurras

-"¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta antes de comenzar?"-

-"Hazla"-

-"¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a él?"- me miras de forma fría, pero esquivas la mirada

-"No te incumbe… solo cuéntame sobre él"- como siempre no piensas decirlo… no es de extrañarse, así eres tu… tomo otro bocado de pastel, luego un sorbo de café… me miras impaciente… coloco mis codos sobre la mesa y comienzo a jugar con el popote de mi café… decido comenzar…

_I have always been different I like to be,  
but every time they got something to say to me.  
One day I had to be, I made a different me,  
but got trouble next day I went school, you see._

_Two big fellows, which don't much about like in me,  
put me in to the games where I don't wanna be.  
In other words no one don't like me there.  
Sometimes I really care, I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

¿Qué puedo contarte de su infancia?... podría decirse que fue como la de muchos otros… pero no es lo mismo verlo desde fuera que verlo desde sus ojos… no es lo mismo que verlo desde su corazón… por que aunque lo dudes… él tenía corazón… lo hubieras sabido si alguna vez te hubieses atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos…

Era un chico muy tranquilo desde niño, muy callado y reservado… cuando iba de visita a casa de sus familiares se quedaba quieto en un rincón… para sus primos y primas no era más que un bicho raro… en ese entonces, solamente Julia pasaba tiempo con él… A veces, julia parece ser la mayor, aunque es menor que Raúl por cuatro horas… hubo complicaciones en el parto.

¿Qué hacia un niño como él entre tantos muertos?... nunca lo sabré… era difícil… vivía solo, en su pequeño mundo… protegiendo lo único preciado que tenía… Julia… aun siendo tan pequeño su mundo giraba alrededor de su hermana... protegerla… ayudarla a ser feliz… su soledad no le impedía dar compañía a quien más amaba en la vida…

_Then one day I didn't meet the chosen one,  
I took a gun, party's just begun.  
Inside of me there still lives a part of me,  
it put me back to the Earth, where I belong to be.  
I get along well with this feeling in my mind,  
if I should say something, I would say nothing  
'cause I'll kiss my only friend what I've got, ever had  
but still I can't ..I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

El silencio era su lenguaje natal… el frío su abrigo… la oscuridad su refugio y la soledad su mejor amiga… nadie sabe que fue lo que paso con Raúl… nadie más que él… nunca supieron en que momento lo perdieron… nunca notaron cuando él mismo eligió su camino… un camino que todos siempre consideraron errado… errada fue la manera en la que lo trataban… comparativas… siempre comparativas entre hermanos…

Eran reflejos…ella siempre fue buena en la escuela… era una niña muy agradable… era la adoración de todos… simpática, inteligente, graciosa, talentosa… todo lo que se puede esperar de un hijo… pero él... él no lo era… él no quería tantas responsabilidades… aun no estaba listo, era un niño, uno que debía hacerse cargo de otra vida… ¿Quién sabría las consecuencias de ello?... nadie… por que nadie quería saberlas…. Nadie quería ver su error… aun así… él seguía vivo en un mundo de muertos…

_I'm gonna the way I wanna be,  
nobody wanna talk with me, no._

_I'm gonna the way I wanna be,_

_I'm gonna the way I wanna be,  
nobody wanna talk with me, no._

_I'm gonna the way I wanna be,_

Es increíble que ni el tiempo, ni la soledad, ni el desprecio, ni los juicios… ni siquiera el odio visceral hacia su propia existencia pudieran derribarlo… que no pudieran matar su esperanza… su ilusión… su inocencia…

Tan pequeño y lleno de tantas cosas, secretos, miedos, lágrimas, tristeza, rencor… soledad… ahora que lo pienso… de niño nunca lo vi llorar… quizá eso fue lo que ahogó su alma en tanta miseria… su mayor problema siempre fue el silencio… lo hablaba tan bien que nunca nadie supo de su dolor.

_Do I have to be or let my feelings free?  
Take a look at me, the way I wanna be.  
I made decisions right, my feelings came from inside,  
I took a drug ride, I felt part of me died.  
My life turned from that good to that very bad,  
there were only me, my pipe and those drugs I had.  
One day I just will be, I'm gonna be real me,  
I think I cannot be, I can't be myself!_

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

Aparentemente una vida utópica… padres amorosos… una hermana envidiable… no le faltaba ni ropa, ni comida, ni educación… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?... quizá… alguien en quien confiar… alguien que no se fuera… un amigo…

Por un momento pareció que había encontrado lo que buscaba… Enrique… aun era la época de la infancia… cuando puedes confiar, cuando puedes soñar sin que te juzguen…

Raúl no la pasaba mal con Enrique, todo lo contrario; a pesar de ser un chico serio y rejego parecía disfrutar de la compañía alegre y caótica del rubio… por un breve instante pensó en recuperar la infancia perdida… Al mismo tiempo conoció a Emily… una niña que a pesar de su corta edad era el claro ejemplo de madurez pues se hacia cargo de su hermano menor… Max… y ahora Raúl parecía comprender más sobre lo que era cuidar de otra vida… un lazo se había formado entre Emily y Raúl…

_I'm gonna the way I wanna be,  
nobody wanna talk with me, no._

_I'm gonna the way I wanna be,_

_I'm gonna the way I wanna be,  
nobody wanna talk with me, no._

_I'm gonna the way I wanna be,_

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

_I can't be myself._

Me miras desinteresado… no te sorprende nada de lo que acabas de escuchar… ¿Cómo podría sorprenderte algo a ti?... tu, con tanta experiencia… con tanta madurez… ¿Cómo podrías comprender el corazón de otra persona si no comprendes es tuyo… tomas otro sorbo de café… y yo pierdo mi mirada en la ventana…

* * *

_**"Numca me importó lo que ellos decian, nunca me importaron los juegos que jugaban, nunca me importó lo que ellos hacian, nunca me importó lo que ellos sabian"**_

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap uno de este fic, espero les haya gustado; para la proxima semana pondre la traducción del lyric en mi perfil y así haré con el resto de los caps. Bueno no olviden los reviews, bye. 

No se pierdan el siguiente cap titulado: "In the Shadows"


	2. In The Shadows

**

* * *

**

Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de Hide from the sun!... muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que han leido el fic.. de verdad graciasy gracias pro sus reviews, espero este cap, sea de su agradao.

Si estoy actualizando rápido jujujujuju y es que si no me apresuro, cuando entre a trabajar no sé si podré actualizarlo.. en fin, sin más que decir... COMENZAMOS!

**

* * *

**

**Advertencia:** _Shonen Ai, Universo alterno, Varias parejas_

**Aclaraciones:** _Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla bla... Este no es precisamente un song-fic... más bien, la canción refleja un poco del sentimiento de Raúl en ese momento._

* * *

**HIDE FROM THE SUN**

"_In the shadows"_

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

* * *

-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

**ZEO'S** **POV**

_Tarde para el trabajo como siempre… y por culpa de Ozuma hoy llegaré aun más tarde… pero en realidad lo extrañaba, desde que se fue nada volvió a ser igual… ahora que lo pienso… creo que Raúl se volvió diferente… _

_Siempre lo vi muy serio, callado, incluso me parecía frágil… pero siempre estaba allí… supongo que me tenía mucho cariño… a decir verdad, no recuerdo mucho de mi tiempo con él… recuerdo que él y Ozuma pasaban mucho tiempo juntos antes de conocerme y que después Raúl prácticamente desapareció… lo veía poco… era aun más callado que antes… me pregunto qué le habrá pasado… por que recuerdo que una vez Ozuma llego con la nariz rota… y me dijo que lo había hecho Raúl… ahora que lo pienso con más calma ese chico era muy extraño… digo, es muy extraño… supongo que aun estará vivo… _

_Es tarde pero aun no tengo ordenes en la papeleta… de pronto llega Mariah… ella ha cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos… cuando la vi trabajando aquí no me imaginaba que fuera ella, supongo que yo también cambie… nunca nos tratamos mucho ni antes ni ahora… me deja la orden de un pastel de queso con zarzamoras… y sonríe de forma extraña, le pregunto que pasa y ella solo responde con un "me acordé de Raúl"… le doy su orden y se marcha… miro en dirección de la mesa a la que se dirige y veo a Kai… supongo que es por eso que se acordó de Raúl… Si lo pienso detenidamente hace tiempo Raúl quiso hablar conmigo de algo relacionado con Kai… pero no recuerdo que fue… solo recuerdo que vi una lagrima rodar por su mejilla y en ese momento llegó Tyson… que por cierto ese día se veía genial._

**END'S** **POV**

-+-+-+-+-+-+

-"Eso le pasa a cualquiera"- dices al fin

-"¿y por eso ya no es importante?"- pregunto de manera fría

-"No es eso, es solo que no creo que eso lo haya hecho diferente… él no es especial solo por haber "sufrido"… no fue el único que lo hizo… yo sufrí… supongo que tu también…"-

-"tu pasado te define ahora"-

-"lo sé… pero su historia no tiene sentido… no es una tragedia griega… no explica lo que hizo… "-

-"¿Cuándo escuchaste que ya había terminado?"- te interrumpo tajantemente y comienzo a hablar nuevamente.

_No sleep  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

La época cambió… las hojas cayeron… los caminos se marcaron y se dividieron… aquello que creció unido de pronto se separó… Julia y Raúl ahora eran alejados… cada uno debía encontrar su camino.

Nuevamente la soledad tomo lo que por derecho era suyo… sus hermosos ojos verdes aun tenían el brillo de la vaga esperanza de la felicidad… pero las sombras lo ataban a la miseria y al dolor con invisibles culpas y vacíos interminables.

La secundaría… vaya etapa… el momento para definirte ante la sociedad… ante la caótica sociedad que cae decrepita… en pedazos… pero vigente ante las retrogradas miradas de un ejercito de cadáveres que decretan lo que es "correcto" y lo que no.

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
oh,oh_

_In the shadows..._

_Oh, oh  
In the shadows..._

La diferencia… siempre el ser humano teme a lo que es diferente… engendrando un odio irracional a todo aquello que no encaja dentro de los estándares de "normalidad"… "¿Por qué tuve que ser diferente?"... siempre solía preguntarse… aunque poco a poco fue seducido por el deseo de no estar solo y de unirse a aquellos que trataban de "ayudarlo"… y allí estaba ella… Mariam… con su carácter fuerte y sus burlas… molestándolo, pero siempre estando a su lado…amigos… Mariam lo dijo… ¿acaso la soledad había llegado a su fin?... todo parecía ir bien, hasta que Mariam quiso dar el siguiente paso… Raúl no estaba listo, era un niño y no sabía como reaccionar… cuando él no dio el paso… todo cambió. La mirada que le dirigía Mariam era diferente, era fría… aun lo es… eso no sucedió ni siquiera cuando Raúl aprisionó con fuerza el cuello de su amiga... y él aun creía en la amistad… esperaba que fuera real…

_They say  
that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I,  
I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

No… la vida y la soledad solo se divertían un rato con el pobre corazón iluso de aquel niño… y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Raúl se vio obligado a crecer nuevamente y a tomar decisiones que definirían su futuro… un condenado a la monotonía o seguir el anhelado sueño… pero la razón fue aun más fuerte que el llamado de la ilusión.

El momento decisivo había llegado… la "amistad" de Enrique y Raúl se enfrentaría a la prueba que la vida les ponía… la separación fue inevitable… Raúl quiso ayudarlo… de verdad quiso… pero "no puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado"… Enrique eligió su camino, escogió su vida… y Raúl no estaba en esa vida… en esa vida solo estaban él y su deseo de ser un adulto "libre"… nuevamente un vacío… nuevamente un fracaso… cansancio… monotonía… esta vez ni Julia podía ayudarlo.

_They say  
that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I,  
I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

¿Quién podía escuchar los silenciosos gritos de auxilio de una pobre alma buscando la libertad?... Por mucho tiempo vivió de noche, escondiéndose de las miradas inquisitivas del sol y de los acusadores dedos pertenecientes a los jueces de la sociedad… las sombras eran su ultima esperanza de paz.

¿Qué podía hacer si ya nada le importaba?... Nada le impedía marcharse… pero no sería un cobarde, no huiría… no aun… un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa… ¿había encontrado un amigo?... Así como terminó una etapa comenzó otra… la inexperiencia y el corazón infantil de Raúl hicieron que este volviera a confiar…

Aunque lo pareciera no todo estaba bien, su nueva vida quizá era demasiado para él… lo único que quería hacer era vivir… pero se equivoco… Eligio la vida equivocada, una vida que más bien sería su muerte…

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
Watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me  
Come take me higher_

Por ese tiempo Kane, Spencer y Oliver trataban de cuidarlo; Kane jugaba con Raúl a ser hermanos… Raúl siempre quiso un hermano mayor… quería saber que se sentía que lo cuidaran y no cuidar a otros… por su parte, Oliver era la pareja de Kane… era un buen chico, era dulce… aunque en exceso vanidoso y un poco alocado… contrastaba a la perfección con Kane… por su parte Spencer pasaba el tiempo hostigando a Raúl… jurando y perjurando que era quien más lo conocía… pero era todo lo contrario… a pesar de que ellos eran buenos chicos… Raúl no era en realidad parte de ellos, era más bien como su pertenencia… así que Raúl no soportó más los limites de estar con ellos… nadie condicionaba su amistad… por lo menos no un verdadero amigo… triste y decepcionado, siguió su camino, y un chico decidió acompañarlo, su nombre era Kenny…

Estaba igual o más solo que Raúl… así que este decidió protegerlo… Kenny se encariño demasiado con Raúl… y fue doloroso para Kenny el tener que irse… pero antes de marcharse, dejo a Raúl en manos de Ozuma pensando que sería lo mejor…

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

Ozuma no parecía un mal chico… aunque su actitud fuera extraña para todos, para Raúl era interesante… hubo un vinculo… algo que los unía… "compartimos una vida juntos hace mucho tiempo"… solía repetir Ozuma cuando estaban a solas… "No dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime… jamás… tu eres muy especial para mi", eso fue lo último que Ozuma le dijo a Raúl antes de conocer a Zeo…

Zeo era un chico que muchos adoraban y que había decidido estar a lado de Raúl por un tiempo ya que a su parecer era un chico muy tierno; todos tenían una idea diferente de Raúl… pero eso era por que todos conocían una parte diferente de él… creo que hasta ese entonces no le había contado a nadie su vida… mucho menos su dolor… aun así Zeo y él se llevaban bien… y cuando Zeo conoció a Ozuma… todo cambio…

Todo aquello que una vez le dijo Ozuma a Raúl quedó en el olvido… ahora esa persona "Especial" era Zeo… Raúl no era tonto, quizá algo ingenuo, pero no tonto… sabía que él sobraba en esa relación, así que comenzó a alejarse… era doloroso, claro que lo era… la mentira de Ozuma había llegado a lo más profundo del corazón de Raúl… y fue aun más doloroso cuando Bryan amenazó a Raúl, frente a los ojos de Ozuma… "No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño"… las palabras de Ozuma resonaron en los oídos de Raúl en ese momento… pero él no hizo nada… solo mirar… Raúl nunca ha sido una persona agresiva, aun siendo muy callado reservado y rejego… pero aquella fue de las pocas veces que en sus ojos se reflejaba la ira… un simple "tu me vienes valiendo madre"- terminó con la escena… en ese momento¿Dónde estaban todos¿Dónde estaban sus "amigos"?... ¿Dónde estaba Ozuma?...

_I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
I've been searching,  
I've been living,_

Zeo también sufría por culpa de Bryan, pero Ozuma siempre salía en su defensa… por su parte Raúl buscaba a su mejora amiga… la soledad… para compartir con ella su dolor… pero nuevamente… no lloró… se tragó sus lagrimas y siguió ahogando su alma…

Nadie notó que había sufrido aquella vez... para Ozuma eso fue un accidente y para un comprensivo Raúl fue el fin de otra ilusión… pero jamás lo dijo…

No conforme con eso… la escuela había sido un completo asco aquel semestre… Raúl tuvo que darse de baja de la escuela, no había manera de que pasara al segundo semestre… las reacciones en su casa no se hicieron esperar… y teniendo una hermana como julia… tampoco las comparativas… de nuevo las malditas comparativas…

_I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
for tomorrows..._

La deshonra de la familia, el fracasado, el bueno para nada… el inútil… ese que no sería más que un vago… adiós a los pocos privilegios que tenía en ese entonces… no más dibujo, no más escritura… no más.

El tiempo de marcharse se acercaba ante la triste y vaga mirada de Raúl… el cielo parecía llorar con él… caminando bajo la lluvia ocultando sus primeras lagrimas… la llamada del dolor reclamo su joven alma… ¿Cuántas personas mueren atropelladas al día?... no importaba, siempre y cuando él fuera una de ellas…

Extrañas miradas que la sociedad le dirigía, desdeñosos comentarios a sus espaldas… lastima, eso sentían por un chico como él... lastima… miró nuevamente a aquellos jueces que lo habían condenado ya… pero solo para burlarse de ellos en su cara… no se iría… aun no lo haría… no hasta que julia hubiera encontrado su camino.

_In the shadows...  
In the shadows...  
I've been waiting..._

-"Patético… necesitar a alguien para vivir"- dices molesto

-"Puede ser, pero a veces necesitamos un poco de ayuda… ¿no crees?"- sonrió levemente mientras juego con la servilleta. –"Por que… el pedir ayuda no significa depender de esa persona…"- te miro de reojo pero tu miras a la ventana…

-+-+-+-+-+-+

**OZUMA'S** **POV**

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a Zeo… no es lo mismo hablar por teléfono que verlo en persona… lo extrañaba tanto… él siempre fue mi mejor amigo… ahora esta enfadado por que llegará tarde al trabajo, pero sé que le dio gusto verme… lo acompaño hasta la cafetería y lo dejo en la entrada, yo regreso sobre mis pasos y vuelvo la mirada a la ventana… ese chico… se me hace conocido… bueno eso suele pasar muy a menudo… recuerdo que eso me decía Raúl…_

_Casi me olvidaba de Raúl… ¿Qué será de su vida?... ¿Estará vivo?... recuerdo mucho la primera vez que lo vi, estaba dormido en la biblioteca de la escuela… parecía que se estaba escondiendo de algo… en su momento fue divertido estar con él… me costó mucho ganarme su confianza… pero supongo que él de esos amigos que nunca te olvidan… no es como yo… _

_Ya no recuerdo que fue lo que paso entre nosotros…solo recuerdo que nos divertíamos mucho con Kenny… o por lo menos yo si… Raúl era muy callado y sonreía esporádicamente… pero una vez lo vi completamente fuera de control… traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba cantando, y por primera y ultima vez me abrazó… ja, recuerdo que Kenny le había dado dulces, muchos dulces… quizá debía dárselos más seguido… _

_Debo agradecerle a Raúl el haber conocido a Zeo… aunque… creo que Raúl cambió un poco… pero no recuerdo desde cuando fue… solo recuerdo que siempre que me veía con Zeo se marchaba por donde venía… espero no sé haya molestado por lo que pasó con Bryan… bueno él siempre fue muy comprensivo… ojala algún día lo encuentre… así podré agradecerle que haya cuidado bien de Zeo._

**END'S** **POV**

-+-+-+-+-+-+

* * *

**_"Envolvía fantasias en papel"_**

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, espero el cap haya sido de su agrado, sin más, me despido.

No se pierdan el siguiente cap titulado: "Time to burn"


	3. Time To Burn

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta, con el cap un poco atrasado, jejeje, pero es dificl conseguir trabajo así que apenas pude actualizar, aquí esta el cap 3!

Muchas Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic. Sin más que decir comenzamos!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, Universo alterno

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla bla... Este no es precisamente un song-fic... más bien, la canción expresa un poco de lo que sentía Raúl en ese momento

* * *

HIDE FROM THE SUN

"_Time to Burn"_

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

-"Cuando uno es fuerte es capaz de sobrevivir aun estando solo…"- repones mientras bebes otro sorbo de café… como si no hubieras escuchado ni una palabra de lo que dije. –"Eso solo me demuestra una vez más lo débil que era"-

-"Puede ser…"- sonrió de manera afectada… nunca cambiaras tu manera de pensar de mi… y lo entiendo….

_Come on  
Fear of the dark, tears me apart  
Won´t leave me alone and time keeps running out  
Just one more life, I'm so sick and tired  
Of singing the blues, I should turn my life around  
Come on_

Una nueva vida… un nuevo camino… la oportunidad de retomar ese sueño olvidado, guardado en algún lugar de su cansado corazón… sus alas querían volar, pero aun estaban rotas… y decidió nuevamente cumplir y no cumplirse… nuevamente hizo lo mejor, lo correcto… volvió a aquella escuela… enfrentaría ese pasado… aprendería de él… y allí conoció a dos chicas…

Queen y Ming-Ming hacían buena mancuerna con Raúl, sin embargo él aun no sabía si debía o no confiar en ellas, aun estaba abierta la herida, que Ozuma había vuelto aun más profunda con su "Despedida"… -"Cuida a Zeo"- esa fue su última orden… un objeto, un soldado… un simple perro guardián, eso era Raúl para Ozuma… -"mi primo te busca… protege a Zeo, por favor"- fue lo último que Raúl escuchó de Ozuma… y vio como se marchaba sin siquiera un adiós…

Cuando una herida queda tan profunda es inevitable dudar… pero aun así les dio una oportunidad, se dio otra oportunidad…

Tantas mentiras en su vida pero nuevamente decidió creer en las personas… quizá ese fue su gran error…

_Tell me why do I feel this way  
All my life Ive been standing on the borderline  
Too many bridges burned  
Too many lies I´ve heard  
Had a life but I can´t go back  
Can´t do that, it will never be the same again  
And I know I don´t  
Have any time to burn  
Come on_

Fueron buenos tiempos, Raúl mejoró en la escuela… y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus compañeros… nunca habló de más… pero ya no se mantenía en silencio… efímeras palabras… banalidades… pequeñas sonrisas al salir del salón y encontrarse a Ming-Ming peleando con Queen… pequeños detalles que para Oliver y Kane eran más que obvios… y les dolía ver que Raúl crecía lejos de ellos… o por lo menos les dolió hasta que encontraron un reemplazo… Zeo.

A pesar de todo y del dolor que sentía, del frío y la lejanía de todos… Raúl hizo lo que pudo para tratar de encontrar el lugar al que pertenecía… aunque quizá en vano… por que ya no era parte del presente de los que se llamaron sus "amigos"… pero tampoco pertenecería al presente de los que ahora lo llamaban "amigo"…

-+-+-+-+-+-+

**QUEEN'S** **POV**

_-"Raúl, Raúl! ven acá!..."- ese niño es un desastre… no encuentro la manera de tenerlo quieto… -"Lee, trae a Raúl!"- creo que lo mejor será llevarlo al parque… pasamos frente a la escuela de camino al parque… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve aquí cuatro años… desde que me enteré que Raúl iba a nacer… aun recuerdo la cara de Raúl y ming-Ming cuando se los dije… Ming-Ming gritó… pero Raúl me ofreció su apoyo… me ofreció incluso su casa en caso de que sucediera lo peor… _

_Raúl… ¿Qué habrá sido de él? No lo he visto desde hace tiempo… quizá un par de llamadas pero no me decía mucho... Ming-Ming me contó que aun seguía muy triste… espero que ya esté mejor… recuerdo que a veces lo veía a los ojos y tenía una mirada tan triste y a la vez tan vacía… _

_Recuerdo cuando lo conocí… se sentaba a lado de mi y Ming- Ming detrás, fue divertido la primera vez que le hablamos… un chico entro al salón equivocado por descuido… y se sentó a lado de él, así que Ming-Ming y yo le pedimos que le hablará… es que era un chico muy guapo… y cuando se lo dijimos a Raúl puso cara de asustado… pero aun así habló con él… siempre fue un chico muy paciente con nosotras… y creo que con todos… aunque siempre estaba callado y en su lugar… casi nunca sonreía, ni siquiera cuando los bufones del salón hacían el ridículo frente a todos… supongo que era serio por naturaleza._

_Pobre de él… Ming-Ming y yo lo hacíamos desesperarse… en especial cuando nos íbamos a las fiestas y él tenía que ir para cuidarnos… por que siempre hacíamos locuras._

_En segundo cuando entró Mariah comencé a sentir diferente a Raúl… justo cuando pensé que podíamos hacer que rompiera esa barrera que lo alejaba de todos… en algún momento lo perdimos… y a Mariah le pareció buena idea que le diéramos una sorpresa… hablamos con Ming-Ming y lo hicimos… nos inscribimos en teatro… al principio Raúl estaba renuente a hacerlo… pero Claude lo convenció… y de hecho lo dejó escribir la obra y dirigirla… por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro… estaba muy animado… pero me parece que algo salio mal… y yo no supe que fue ni como ayudarlo, por que yo también lo abandoné… estaba tan preocupada por mis asuntos que no me di cuenta de que él estaba más preocupado por mi que por su obra… me alejé de todos… y aunque a veces él intentaba acercarse, lo alejaba… y llegó un momento en el que Raúl decidió dejarme… _

_Un día pidió hablar conmigo seriamente… y fue el primero en saberlo… tenía las sospechas de estar embarazada… él me animó y me acompaño a hacerme los exámenes… el día que fui a recogerlos… llegué llorando a su casa… si estaba embarazada… él me sonrió y trató de tranquilizarme… yo estaba tan asustada… pero él tenía razón… debía enfrentarlo… además yo sabía que Lee no se iría de mi lado… Me fui de la escuela… y también de mi casa, mis padres estaban muy decepcionados de mi… pero yo tendría a mi hijo… nació el 15 de febrero… Ming- Ming y Raúl fueron a visitarme junto con Mariah… Raúl parecía encantado con el bebe… siempre pensé que sería buen padre… pero ming- ming aseguraba que sería la pesadilla de su pareja… esa fue de las pocas veces que lo vi… recuerdo que estaba extrañamente contento… nunca lo había visto tan sonriente… pero nunca supe la razón… _

_Pero aquél día que lo llamé… me partió el corazón escucharlo llorar… maldecirse a si mismo… no dejaba de repetirlo "mi maldita culpa"… no me dejó ir a verlo… ni me quiso contar nada… simplemente quería desahogarse… así que lo dejé llorar… poco tiempo después fue a visitarme de rápido… y vio a mi hijo jugando en el jardín… solo me sonrió lo más natural que pudo y habló muy poco conmigo… tenía los ojos aun más tristes que cuando lo conocí… esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi… me pregunto si ya estará mejor… debió haber sido algo muy doloroso para él aquello que sucedió… por que no lo había visto llorar de esa manera… él mencionó a alguien, alguien que no conocí… un tal Kai… me hubiera gustado ayudarlo… pero solo él sabía que estaba sintiendo y solo él podía ayudarse… ojala que ya este mejor… _

_-"Raúl! No te vayas a tropezar… ten cuidado"- _

**END'S POV**

-+-+-+-+-+-+

_They follow me home, disturbing my sleep  
But I´ll find a place, A place where they cannot find me  
Maybe I´m lost, and maybe I´m scared  
But too many times I´ve closed the doors behind me_

Pero parece ser que a Raúl no le duran los buenos momentos… por que así como llegaba un nuevo semestre… se acercaba su nueva decepción…

Sabía que Ming-Ming… siempre se dejaba llevar por el físico y que siempre sería lo primordial para ella… verse hermosa… ser asediada… ser popular… cosa que obviamente jamás sucedería juntándose con el raro-antisocial y la loca-temperamental… y también sabía que Queen era demasiado impulsiva y que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ir a cada fiesta que pudiera… pero aun así… podían llegar a ser amigos… para Raúl esto era entretenido… pero a la vez agobiante… pues sus queridas compañeras le pedían aventón al tren subterráneo cada que regresaban de una "reunión"… así que debía asegurarse de que llegaran a sus casas lo menos golpeadas posible…

En vano tanta perdida de tiempo… fue solo cuestión de un parpadeo y de pronto allí estaba Mariah… una chica de carácter muy dulce… y muy bonita, simpática y sencilla… pero con muchas ganas de "vivir"… en un instante todo volvió a cambiar… en cada equipo que se hacia par atrabajar, Raúl terminaba trabajando solo…

Para no perder la costumbre la soledad regresaba a ser su única compañera… ¿para que trabajar en equipo?... solo para que uno trabaje mientras otros se divierten… o quizá para dividir a los amigos; incluso quizá… es solo un pretexto para embriagarse… Raúl nunca lo sabría… Raúl trabajaba solo.

Llegó el cruel momento en el que descubrió que ya no podía volver a su vida de antes… ya nada era igual… nada sería igual…

_Tell me why do I feel this way  
All my life Ive been standing on the borderline  
Too many bridges burned  
Too many lies I´ve heard  
Had a life but I can´t go back  
Can´t do that, it will never be the same again  
And I know I don´t  
Have any time to burn_

Esta vez Raúl ya estaba harto… ya no iba a tolerarlo más… se volvió aun más frío, más ausente… más callado… pero nadie lo notó… a nadie le importó… se alejó de la gente como un lobo se aleja al despuntar el sol…

Pero aun así… trató de cumplir aquello que le había pedido Ozuma… y cuidó bien a Zeo… protegiéndolo aun cuando estaba tan lejos…

Los pasillos de la escuela le parecían tan largos… las escaleras interminables… ¿Qué hacía allí otra vez?... ¿Qué esperaba encontrar en ese lugar?... estando simplemente por estar… ahora recordaba… un papel… un papel que diría que eres algo en esta vida… un simple papel que te daría de comer, una casa… un futuro… ¿para que demonios quería un futuro?... lo único que deseaba era encontrar una salida a ese silencioso dolor… por que nuevamente… no lloró…

Claude… ese sería un nombre que Raúl no olvidaría… su maestro de teatro… pero no tenía nada que enseñar a Raúl… si ya era maestro del engaño… estoico hasta el final… pero por dentro ahogándose en sus lagrimas… claro que podía actuar… era bueno en ello… pero Claude quería algo más para su pequeño alumno… así lo dejó escribir y dirigir la obra que montarían ante toda la escuela… Claude parecía sumamente orgulloso de Raúl… pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas… Ming-Ming era un gran actriz… sería el villano de la obra… Matilda sería la mártir enamorada… Mariah sería la princesa… Queen sería la narradora…y Claude sería el demonio al servicio de Ming-Ming… pero para ser un profesor de Teatro prefería hablar con Raúl de cualquier otra cosa… excepto ensayar… otro sueño frustrado… la obra nunca salio de unos cuantos ensayos malogrados…

Ho!... Decepción… otra de las amigas que visitaban constantemente a Raúl… -"Te lo dije"- fue lo único que escuchó de su padre… -"Espero no salgas bajo de calificaciones"- esas fueron las palabras de aliento que le dio su madre… pero Raúl no dejó que Julia lo viera destrozado… -"Ya será después"- le dijo a su pequeña hermana con una amplia sonrisa… vaya que era buen actor…

A pesar de todo… Claude seguía buscando a Raúl… cosa que sorprendió al chico… nadie quería hablar con él... por que era aburrido… ¿Qué adolescente en su sano juicio hablaría de cuentos y dibujos?... pero parecían ser justamente ese par de cosas lo que llamaban a Claude… haciéndolo escuchar atento las escasas palabras de Raúl…

_Leave it all behind,  
Cross the borderline,  
Face the truth, don´t have any time to  
Have any time to burn_

Mil historias que terminaban en tragedia, mil tragedias que terminaban con esperanzas… Emily no comprendía que le pasaba a Raúl… se habían alejado un tiempo… pero Raúl pensó que sería bueno recordar viejos tiempos… o mejor dicho… que le recordarán viejos tiempos…

Se acercaba el final de curso… Raúl al fin volvía a hablar con Queen… para recibir la noticia… de que estaba embarazada… se iría de la escuela… prometió volver… pero Raúl sabía que eso jamás sucedería…

-+-+-+-+-+-+

**MING-MING'S POV**

_Que aburrido… aun falta mucho para la entrevista… y ya me cansé de dar la vuelta a todos los canales… nunca hay nada bueno en la televisión; eso me pasa por hacerle caso a Raúl… pero en fin, ambos necesitamos trabajo, así que fue mi mejor opción… me pregunto cual sería su asunto pendiente… compró flores… y se fue… me pregunto si tendrá que ver con ese Kai… bueno no puedo quejarme… el imbécil hizo sonreír a Raúl por mucho tiempo… cuando yo lo dejé solo…_

_A decir verdad recuerdo muy poco de cuando lo conocí… pero si recuerdo su rostro inexpresivo durante las clases y su cara de enojado cuando me miraba al espejo y no hacía más que criticarme a mi misma… eso siempre lo hacía enfadar… siempre les decía a Queen y a Raúl que estaba gorda, ellos siempre decían que no, que eso no era estar gorda, pero yo volvía a lo mismo y Raúl terminaba gritándome desde la puerta del baño –"Si, eres una ballena si eso te hace feliz"- ... en ese entonces yo no tenía nada de autoestima… y como lo hice preocuparse por mi cuando me iba a las fiestas… no es que no pudiera controlarme… pero era demasiado tentador, era un buen escape… y no sé que era peor, so la cruda o los reproches de Raúl… _

_Recuerdo mucho cuando estuvimos en teatro… y Claude le dio la dirección de la obra… Raúl estaba tan emocionado… y ni lo pensó dos veces, me puso a mi como la villana de la obra… y claro yo era perfecta para el papel… y me encantaba mi escena con Matilda… la hacia sufrir tanto… Raúl hizo el papel perfecto para mi… pero Claude echó todo a perder con sus caprichos… y Raúl decayó mucho… pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer además, Mariah y yo solimos irnos a las fiestas de los otros grupos… es verdad… en ese tiempo Raúl ya no iba a las fiestas ni por equivocación… yo sabía que no le gustaban, pero a veces me acompañaba si eran muy lejos… luego ya no… pero Queen si iba… y las tres nos la pasábamos genial… supongo que sin querer hicimos de lado a Raúl…aunque no puede quejarse, Claude lo buscaba mucho y pasaba horas con él después de la escuela…_

_Cuando Queen se fue… yo me sentí muy mal… no me di cuenta de lo que ella estaba pasando… pero Raúl si… no supe de él en todas las vacaciones… y al volver… no supe quien era ese chico que se parecía tanto a Raúl… quiero decir… tenía el cabello alborotado de Raúl, el uniforme un tanto desaliñado al estilo de Raúl… hablaba como Raúl… se sentaba en el lugar de Raúl… pero yo hubiera jurado que no era Raúl… en su rostro había una sonrisa y platicaba con Garland y Matilda… trabajaba con ellos y parecía menos frío y más expresivo… no le di mucha importancia… supuse que algo bueno le había pasado… pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que solo era así con ellos dos… con el resto era un poco más frío y esquivo… _

_No sé que habrá pasado pero un día al fin volvimos a hablar como antes… tenía esa sonrisa en su cara… una que solo se borraba cuando estábamos en clases o algo había salido mal… fue cuando supe la razón de su repentina alegría… Kai hiwatari… hablaba mucho de él… pero a veces me aburría… y supongo que él lo notaba, por que cambiaba el tema e incluso a veces iba a hablar con Matilda… Garland pasaba mucho tiempo con él, lo acompañaba a todos lados… yo siento que quería algo con Raúl… pero supongo que eran alucinaciones mías…_

_La verdad… es que no sé que tenía o mejor dicho que tiene Raúl en la cabeza, supongo que estuvimos lejos mucho tiempo… que aun estamos lejos, pero él es uno de mis mejores amigos… muchas veces me ayudó, nunca me dejó del todo… y fue hasta que fuimos a casa de Zeo que supe el daño que le había hecho… _

_Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el daño que le hizo Kai… si, claro que Raúl se equivocó… pero se la pasaba culpándose, se odiaba a si mismo… nunca lo vi tan mal así que Mihaeru y yo decidimos hacer que saliera a distraerse, pero por más que lo intenté… ya nada volvió a ser lo mimo… ya no era el Raúl que yo conocía… era como cuando empezamos… callado, serio.. triste… lejano… creo que nunca se perdonará el haberle mentido a ese bueno para nada… la verdad pienso que esta muy mal, que es un inmaduro… pero cada que le digo eso a Raúl simplemente responde –"Hay más detrás de él de lo que ustedes imaginan"- … aun ahora lo defiende… aun cuando fue incapaz de perdonarlo… parece que Raúl jamás lo va a olvidar… la verdad no tengo idea de que haya sido Kai para Raúl… pero el final fue muy doloroso para él… y aunque ahora ya no llora o por lo menos no cuando alguien pueda notarlo… aun le duele… a veces tengo miedo de que esa herida no sane… que él no la deje sanar… espero que entremos pronto a trabajar para que se distraiga y comience a olvidarlo… para que pueda ser feliz… _

_Pero eso quizá sea esperar demasiado de él… aun es un niño y como un niño perdona los errores de todos… pero como un adulto es incapaz de perdonar los suyos… ojala algún día lo vea sonreír como antes… aun falta mucho para la entrevista… mejor iré a jugar con mi Hámster aun hay tiempo. _

**END'S POV**

-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Tell me why do I feel this way  
All my life Ive been standing on the borderline  
Too many bridges burned  
Too many lies I´ve heard  
Had a life but I can´t go back  
Can´t do that, it will never be the same again  
Gotta go, cause I know I don´t,  
Have any time to burn_

Un par de chicos se acercaron a Raúl… Garland y Matilda… no les gustaba verlo tan solo y retraído… lo invitaban siempre a su equipo… pero Raúl no quería la lastima de nadie… no volvería a creer en las mentiras… no quería volver a caer en las trampas de la sociedad para volverlo otro esclavo de las modas y efímeras alegrías que solo dejaban un hueco aun más profundo… bastante ya tenía con estar muerto… ya no lo lastimarían… ya no…

Un breve instante de paz… alejado de la monotonía de su vida… su lado oscuro se iría a dormir y podría ser él nuevamente… ese niño de ojos tristes en los que aun quedaba un destello de ilusión.

¿Por qué aun sentía esa esperanza?... ¿Por qué no mejor se resignaba a vivir como otro miembro de la sociedad?... ¿Por qué luchaba?... ¿Por qué seguía esperando a ese amigo que no se iría?... ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Esta vez no quería fallar… un escrupuloso plan fraguado por la perturbada mente de un fracasado sin nada que perder… que fácil parecía ahora… ¿cobarde?... quizá… pero ya no quería luchar… ya no quería defender aquello por lo que luchaba… ya no quería pelear para poder ser él… pero algo lo detuvo… esta vez no fue Julia… esta vez fue su decisión… esperaría… quería ver que le traería la vida… ¿Qué podía perder?... ya había resistido hasta entonces… ¿Qué más daba otro poco?.

En ese instante en el que todo parecía vago… en el que todo parecía solo blanco y negro, bueno y malo… apareció un chico en su vida… y comenzó a notar las escalas de grises… su nombre era… Kai Hiwatari.

_Tell me why do I feel this way  
All my life Ive been standing on the borderline  
Too many bridges burned  
Too many lies I´ve heard  
Had a life but I can´t go back  
Can´t do that, it will never be the same again  
And I know I don´t  
Have any time to,  
Have any time to burn  
Come on_

-"Así que fue en ese momento que nos conocimos"- me interrumpes.

-"Así es… supongo que no lo sabías…"-

-"Bueno, me enteré en un cumpleaños pasado… pero si no me hubiera marchado él nunca me lo habría dicho"- susurras molesto.

-"Quizá no quería que lo vieras como otra vida más… si no como un amigo"- me miras y buscas mis ojos, pero yo esquivo los tuyos… vuelvo la mirada al parque… veo a muchas familias jugando… y veo a una en particular… es una mujer de cabello negro con un lunar muy llamativo en el rostro… y esta acompañada de un chico de cabello igualmente azabache… ambos vigilan a un pequeño de más o menos cuatro años… sonrío… la vista no me engaña… es Queen que esta con Lee y su hijo… se ve tan feliz…

* * *

_**"Quiero encontrar mi sitio"**_

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap, espero les haya gustado y no olviden visitar "El rincón del Neko en mi perfil", bueno, me despido, bye.

No se pierdan el siguiente cap titulado: "Night alter Night "


	4. Night After Night

Hola! Al fin! Después de tanto tiempo aquí esta el cap 4 de este fic, espero sea de su agrado… T.T quizá dentro de poco me sea aun más difícil actualizar, así que sean pacientes… es que es probable que pronto comience a trabajar pero no se preocupen este si lo terminaré y por el momento me temo que "Still Life" (Jonny x Mihaeru) y "A Tear for the Solitude" (Kai x Tyson) tendrán que ser pospuestos para dentro de un par de meses más…

Pero quiero aprovechar para pedirles que lean "HIJO DE LA LUNA" de Marean L. Wolff… es un Raúl x Jonny, habrá lemmon, algo de gore, creo que incluso Rape o.oU … habrá tragedia y romance, no se lo pueden perder… léanlo, please!.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic. Sin más que decir comenzamos!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, Universo alterno, POV

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla bla... Este no es precisamente un song-fic... más bien, la canción expresa un poco de lo que sentía Raúl en ese momento

* * *

**HIDE FROM THE SUN**

"_Night after night"_

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

-+-+-+-+- RAY'S POV -+-+-+-+-+

_Estoy sentado frente al monitor de una computadora en un cyber café cerca de un parque, he estado escribiendo mucho y ya me cansé… me estiro un poco en mi asiento para descansar y me levanto por algo de café, de pronto allí esta… no lo puedo creer… es Kai… suelto el vaso desechable que tengo en mi mano y derramo sobre mi el café… maldigo por lo bajo y vuelvo la mirada hacia él… y me doy cuanta de que no va solo… alguien lo acompaña… y si no supiera que Raúl se fue juraría que es él… pero… es seguro que si fuera Raúl, Kai sería la última persona que querría hablar con él… que mal terminaron… bueno terminamos, por que yo también estoy lejos de Kai… los he perdido de vista… decido volver a mi trabajo, pero ahora no puedo evitar pensar en esos dos… _

_A veces me pregunto si Kai alguna vez valoró mi amistad, al menos la mitad de cómo yo valoré la de él… a diferencia de Raúl, Kai no es una persona expresiva… pero aun así… lo extraño… también puede decirse que extraño a Raúl… hace mucho que no es el mismo de antes; desde lo que sucedió… _

_Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí pues… era un chico tranquilo, alejado de todos… pero agradable… también tenía habilidad para el dibujo y gran imaginación (aunque no lo admitía)… creo que eso fue lo que lo acercó a Kai… _

_Raúl y yo nos tratábamos poco, solo cuando nos reuníamos todos en aquel lugar… ja… ahora parece tan lejano el vernos allí a Kai a Raúl y a mi platicando… recuerdo que Raúl platicaba poco pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo interesante que era hablar con él y me sorprendí de que tuviéramos cosas en común... a veces hacíamos estupideces que solo a nosotros nos resultaban graciosas… y nos reíamos… esas fueron épocas divertidas… me fue muy fácil encariñarme con él… casi olvidaba que fue Kai quien me presentó a Raúl… debo admitir que me dio un poco de celos… pero bueno, se dice que primero fue domingo que lunes… nunca olvidaré cuando la pasábamos los tres juntos… ellos se veían tan bien… hasta creí que iban a estar juntos por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas… pero me equivoqué… olvidé que no existen las hadas, ni tampoco los príncipes… _

_A decir verdad había algo que me molestaba mucho de Raúl… parecía haber desarrollado una dependencia hacia Kai… pero me di cuenta que yo pasé por lo mismo… además… no era una dependencia… simplemente le gustaba estar con él… y a la vez sentirse seguro bajo sus alas._

_Hay algo que nunca olvidaré… aquella noche… la primera vez que lo vi llorar… una noche nos encontramos donde siempre… estaba solo, nos pusimos a charlar, estaba serio, cosa que me extrañaba… hacia mucho que no lo veía así… hablamos un poco, entonces me confesó todo y se puso a llorar… yo intentaba calmarlo hablándole mientras lo abrazaba, pero era demasiado dolor, necesitaba desahogarse… no pensaba dejarlo… y yo también lloré…_

_Cuando Raúl me contó lo que había hecho me quedé sin palabras juraba que lo conocía bastante bien y jamás imagine que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo... creo que lo hizo en un momento de desesperación por saber si Kai seguiría a su lado, si era importante para él… por tener miedo a perderlo lo perdió mas rápido... mucha gente lo culpó de eso y también se fueron alejando de Raúl. Recuerdo que él me pregunto que si yo también me iría… le respondí mirándolo fijamente "Solo cuando tu quieras que me aleje, amigo..."_

_Cambió mucho cuando eso pasó… en parte fue para bien, lo vi dudar menos de si mismo, se volvió más fuerte y mantenía sus metas claras y fijas… aun tenía miedo de echarlas a perder pero no por eso iba a rendirse… aunque a veces me parece triste y lejano… ha pasado tiempo pero dudo que este saltando entre flores… aun así, es seguro que sabrá salir de eso él solo… puedo asegurar que quería a Kai… aun lo quiere, le dio lo mejor de él... a veces pienso que fue muy injusto lo que Kai le hizo, ya que Raúl siempre le perdonó todo a ciegas y Kai... Realmente me da coraje pensarlo... solo espero que el cubo de hielo tenga su vida feliz como le de la gana manejando a los que quiera como fichas de ajedrez_

_Raúl ha sentido, reído, llorado, amado, lastimado, vivido... sufrió decepciones pero aprendió a sobreponerse ante los momentos difíciles, ha pasado por épocas felices y ha abierto su corazón con nosotros y no dejó de dar el todo por el todo por lo que creía y tampoco dejó de luchar por lo que quería… es seguro que incluso ahora tenga esperanza... en pocas palabras... es humano… _

-+-+-+-+- END'S POV -+-+-+-+-+

_Heaven sent you  
To bring the answer  
Heaven sent you  
To cure this cancer_

Estaba tan cansado de caminar en contracorriente… tan cansado de cargar en su espalda el peso de las alas que él mismo había roto…

Estaba cansado de vagar… cansado… solo buscaba… buscaba un lugar en donde descansar… el lugar al cual pertenecía…

Raúl ya no quería confiar en nadie… y a pesar de eso quería volver a verte… aquel día… cuando te conoció… supo que serías especial… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no fue necesario valerse del escudo… lo dejó por completo, incluso **lo olvidó**… le pareció bien… estaba listo… quería hacerlo… quería confiar en ti… ya no quería hacerse el fuerte… decidió al fin dejar de huir, dejar de buscar… había encontrado un lugar en el cual quería estar… así… se quedó a tu lado… al fin descansó en tu hombro… al fin descubrió la libertad de ser él…. Al fin fue capaz de soñar otra vez.

_For a moment  
Unbeatable chance  
For a moment  
The world in my hands_

Al volver a la escuela parecía que habían cambiado de Raúl… lo vieron sonreír con sinceridad por primera vez desde que había tenido la ilusión de presentar su obra… así dejó al fin que Garland y Matilda se acercaran y ellos le tendieron los brazos… ellos no lo juzgaron…

Matilda era una chica tan amable y protectora que todos la querían mucho, siempre era cumplida con las tareas y extrañamente decía que Raúl era un chico muy culto y le gustaba aprender cosas de él… mientras que Garland era un chico muy extraño a los ojos de todos, pero compartía algunos gustos con Raúl y le gustaba platicar con él por que a veces era el único que aguantaba sus comentarios sádicos e incluso un poco desagradables… eran un trío bastante extraño, pero a Raúl no le importaba el resto de sus compañeros…

_Like an angel you came   
-Every time when I prayed  
Guardian of my dreams  
-Watching me when I sleep  
Like an angel you came  
Every time when I screamed_

Por un tiempo Raúl no supo de ti… pero no podía olvidar aquellas vacaciones a tu lado… y la esperanza de volver a encontrarte le era suficiente para aguantar incluso los desdenes de Zeo… quien había vuelto a la escuela… Raúl tenía deseos de hablarle a alguien de ti… y cuando vio a su viejo "amigo" Zeo… pensó que le daría gusto… pero en vez de eso Zeo simplemente le dio la espalda y le dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer con Ian… y sin más se marchó… y como al primera vez… apareciste en el momento justo… un viernes estabas allí… cuando Raúl te vio no dudó en acercarse a ti… había algo que Raúl compartía contigo… y pasaban horas hablando de sus historias, historias que hasta entonces habían permanecido en las sombras… incluso algunas noches enteras solo para los dos… pero muchas otras veces estaban rodeados de muchas personas que también gustaban de tu compañía.

A veces cuando se reunían todos para escuchar tus historias, Raúl estaba allí, solo observando… disfrutaba de escucharte al igual que aquellos que te rodeaban, pero siempre guardaba su distancia con los demás… fue en una de esas reuniones que le presentaste a Hiro y a Ray… los primeros de muchos que llegarían a su vida y que formarían parte de él... al igual que tú

_Time after time, I lose again  
Night after night I wake up shaking cause my world is breaking  
I'm fool enough to fail again  
Night after Night, I wake up crying cause I feel like dying_

A partir de entonces él estaba allí, en el lugar de siempre, a la hora de siempre… a veces estabas, a veces no llegabas… pero él siempre estaba… él siempre te esperaba.

El tiempo pasó y Claude dejó la escuela… y aún así buscaba a Raúl… invitándolo a volar lejos de aquél sombrío lugar… pero él no quería irse… a tu lado había descubierto la belleza de la oscuridad… pero a tu lado sus alas habían comenzado a curarse y lo llevaban lejos de aquel lugar al que realmente quería pertenecer… así, rompió nuevamente sus alas y dejó marchar a Claude… esperando volver a verlo algún día.

_Still disconnected  
And unprotected  
Still I'm haunted  
But unwanted_

Hubo un tiempo en el cual no supo de ti… y parecía que nadie quería decirle que había pasado contigo… hasta que King le contó que Robert había avisado que estarías fuera un tiempo… por razones de Salud… que sorpresa cuando volviste y le contaste lo sucedió… como deseaba abrazarte… decirte cuanto agradecía que estuvieras de vuelta… pero guardó su distancia… y la única forma en la que podía decirte todo eso era con su sonrisa… esa que era solo para ti.

Una nueva oportunidad surgió de pronto… ahora, Raúl era el encargado de teatro… y esta vez no dejaría morir su obra. A decir verdad para él todo era muy diferente y no podía negar que extrañaba a Claude y a Queen… pero sabía que debía seguir… sabía que no fallaría…

Largar horas de preparación… enojos, poca ayuda por parte de la escuela… e incluso indisposición de sus alumnos… pero a pesar de todo, Raúl lo consiguió presentó su obra… aquella que hacia unos meses parecía otro más de esos sueños que nunca se cumplirían... aquella ocasión Claude no se presentó a pesar de que Raúl había conseguido dar con él para invitarlo… Ming-Ming trató de arreglarlo diciendo que era probable que estuviera trabajando… pero incluso a ella se le hacía raro.

Aquel logro lo celebró a tu lado, quizá nunca lo dijo o quizá no se le notaba, pero estaba muy contento de que hubieses estado allí soportándolo desde que comenzó a prepararlo todo… ese día todos sus compañeros se fueron a una fiesta a celebrar pero él no… se despidió de todos muy sonriente y se marchó…

_For a moment  
Unbreakable stars  
For moment  
You stayed in my arms_

Yo no lo recuerdo bien, pero supongo que él si lo recordaría… me refiero a aquella vez que comenzaron una relación… tu dijiste que no sería nada serio y Raúl aceptó… pues a pesar de estar cerca, estaban lejos y tu siempre supiste por que decías las cosas… pero eso solo lo sabían él, Matilda, Garland, Ming- Ming y aquellos que se sentaban a escuchar tus historias… y claro que no por gusto de Raúl… sus padres también se enteraron…

Aquella vez fue la primera en la que Raúl se defendió de sus padres… irreal… idiota… inseguro… irracional… así llamaron a lo que hasta ahora parecía ser lo único que realmente deseaba Raúl… aquella fue una tarde muy larga… gritos… regaños… incluso lagrimas, pero él no iba a renunciar… incluso Julia desconocía a su normalmente pasivo hermano… él siempre escuchaba los regaños con la cabeza abajo y sin expresión en el rostro, ya estaba acostumbrado… pero aquel que estaba parado frente a ella gritándole a sus padres no parecía ser Raúl… una larga batalla sin resultado aparente… pero que había herido a Raúl más de l oque esperaban…

Aquella noche cuando fue a encontrarse contigo y los demás, no quiso contarle aquello a nadie, simplemente quería olvidarlo… aquella vez tomó su lugar a tu lado y nuevamente se sintió seguro… te marchaste pronto, así que él se quedo con Ray… solía pasársela muy bien con él… era un chico divertido y a veces solían platicar simplezas que quizá solo a ellos los hacían reír… Ray era una de las pocas personas en las que Raúl confiaba, además de ti y Emily… solía contarle como se sentía a tu lado o sobre sus historias… incluso le contaba partes de su vida… Ray ya te conocía cuando le presentaste a Raúl y aquel chico de cabello negro también te tenía mucho cariño…

A veces, además de Ray, cerca de Raúl, también solía estar Hiro… un chico muy maduro, mayor que ustedes, pero siempre disponible y agradable… Raúl al principio era reservado con él… ya que sabía que ocultaba muchas cosas… pero con el tiempo también fue sintiendo cariño y confianza por él…

_Like an angel you came   
-Every time when I prayed  
Guardian of my dreams  
-Watching me when I sleep  
Like an angel you came  
Every time when I screamed_

El tiempo pasó y Raúl montó una pastorela… a decir verdad se sorprendió mucho cuando Matilda le dijo que Claude había ido a la función… pero no se quedó mucho tiempo… solo el suficiente para ver su trabajo y disculparse por su ausencia en la presentación pasada… nuevamente se despidieron.

A veces Ming-Ming solía molestar a Raúl, insistiéndole en que te llevara a la escuela, parecía estar muy intrigada al igual que Mariah… pero él siempre se negó… solo una vez te invitó a "salir", pero no podías, así que hicieron una promesa de ir a aquel lugar en el cumpleaños de Raúl… pero esa promesa jamás se cumpliría pues algo sucedió…

Aquella vez que le pediste a Raúl que llegara antes a su lugar, no le habías dicho nada hasta entonces, y él no comprendía muy bien que pasaba… tenías que partir… y querías estar con todos… -"digamos que no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego ¿si?"- así te despediste de él para que no llorara… por que sabías que lo haría… tomó tu mano una vez más y te dijo que jamás olvidaras lo especial que eras… observó como te alejabas, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada… solo te observaba…

_Time after time, I lose again  
Night after night I wake up shaking cause my world is breaking  
I'm fool enough to fail again  
Night after Night, I wake up crying cause I feel like dying_

A pesar de que ese día no lloró… al día siguiente todos notaron algo extraño en él… se alejó de todos, incluso de Matilda… y simplemente dejo brotar las lagrimas, sabía que no era un adiós y aun así se sentía triste y solo…

Él te escribía cada semana y cada semana esperaba respuesta… hasta que un día allí estaba… una carta contando lo más relevante hasta ese momento… estabas bien y eso era lo más importante… los padres de Raúl lo miraban extraño… un mes serio y frío… y de pronto sonreía como un idiota…

Raúl nunca fue una persona expresiva… pero contigo fue una excepción… el más claro ejemplo fue cuando conoció a Jonny… no podía negarlo… estaba celoso… en primera instancia Jonny le parecía un chico que presumía de cuanto te quería… tenía tiempo que él te conocía… pero Raúl se sentía en cierto grado desplazado… cuando te lo contó… sentiste que Raúl no confiaba en ti y así llegó a su fin aquella relación, pero no la amistad.

De ese hecho muchas versiones llegaron a los oídos de Raúl, y cada una de ellas aseguraba haber sido dicha por ti… y cada una de ellas era dolorosa… pero él las ignoró por más daño que le hicieran… él confiaba en ti.

_Time after time, I lose again  
Night after night I wake up shaking cause my world is breaking  
I'm fool enough to fail again  
Night after Night, I wake up crying cause I feel like dying_

No he despegado la vista del parque desde hace un momento… ahora Queen se marcha con su hijo y vuelvo la mirada hacia ti ocultando mis ojos bajo el cabello.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con varias versiones?"- preguntas molesto.

-"Yo solo lo escuche… varias personas le habían dicho a Raúl que en realidad habías roto con él por motivos diferentes a lo que pasó con Jonny"- agacho la mirada, sé que incluso eso no te lo dije por que sabía que no era necesario…

-"Una situación extraña ¿no?"- incluso ahora no dudo de ti…

-+-+-+-+- HIRO'S POV -+-+-+-+-+

_Es un bonito día… así que decido salir a pasear… paso junto al cementerio… siento curiosidad, de saber si es verdad ese rumor… así que entro para confirmarlo… y en efecto, allí esta… una lapida con el nombre de Raúl… parece increíble… una broma macabra… si no hubiera recibido correo de Raúl quizá me lo habría creído… pero hay algo mucho más extraño que esa tumba vacía… hay dos ramos de flores, unas rosas amarillas… "la perdida de la confianza"… esas las dejó Kai, de eso no hay duda… pero el otro ramo son peonías… me pregunto quien las habrá dejado… solo los más allegados a Raúl sabían eso… a menos de que… Raúl este de vuelta…_

_No me había puesto a pensar en la probabilidad de que Raúl regresará… y mucho menos para ver esta lapida… su vida lejos parecía ir bien… quizá solo parecía… o quizá si lo era… pero con lo sentimental que es Raúl... probablemente extrañaba estar en su hogar…_

_Ahora me vienen a la mente algunos recuerdos… recuerdo que lo conocí en una de esas reuniones que solíamos hacer algunos viernes… él siempre estaba cerca de Kai, pero lejos de los demás, parecía muy reservado… pero después lo conocí de diversas formas, en ese tiempo me mostró amabilidad, ternura e inteligencia… después me mostró mas de si, cuando creí conocerlo un poco más… él tenía aun más cosas aparte de las que ya conocía, creo que jamás deja uno de conocer a las personas; descubrí mas facetas suyas, siempre fue fascinante, siempre había algo, en cada platica, en cada palabra o frase, jamás me arrepentí de uno de los momentos que compartí con el, todos eran inolvidables, especiales y únicos._

_Aun recuerdo aquella vez… en esa ocasión yo estaba demasiado triste y aunque no quise decir por que lo estaba, él solo me consoló, fue muy importante para mi eso, me deshice prácticamente en sus brazos y sentía su calor…_

_Muchos dicen que ha cambiado, pero no, jamás cambió, siempre se mostró como era, simplemente cada vez sabía mas de el, jamás dejo sus cualidades, habilidades o valores de lado, era bueno, pero siempre se esforzaba en mejorar, comparativas? no, no podría, era único, era especial, para mi no había igual a él…_

_A veces las personas cometemos errores, y Raúl no tenía por que ser la excepción… aquella vez… cuando me contó lo que había hecho lo único que pasó por mi mente fue que no lo dejaría solo… a veces las personas mienten por amor… por que tienen miedo… Raúl quería a Kai, claro que lo quería… pero yo pienso que no lo amaba… por lo menos no como pareja, si no como amigo… y sé que si le mintió fue por que es humano y como todo humano necesita escuchar ciertas palabras de esa persona tan importante… no puedo justificarlo, pero tampoco puedo juzgarlo…_

_Raúl ha llorado mucho desde aquella vez… pero siempre he preferido recordarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Es un poco triste verlo como en aquellas ocasiones… una vez me cansé de verlo así… le dije cosas que quizá lo hirieron, pero me dolía su sufrimiento… lo hice por su bien… pero aún así me sentí mal por lo que hice… y cuando todo parecía ir mejor… allí estaban otra vez su culpa y su sufrimiento, su odio hacia si mismo y su tristeza…_

_No podía dejar que eso siguiera sucediendo cada que Kai volvía a su mente… le ofrecí mi mano… ya era hora de que soltara la de Kai… pero simplemente respondió: –"No puedo"-. Con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándome con infinita tristeza… insistí y tantas veces lo hice respondió lo mismo… me abrazó… y me susurró algo que me entristeció… vaya promesa… a veces las promesas deben romperse… pero creo que Raúl no quiere hacerlo… me pregunto si ya se habrá librado de sus demonios… espero que lo haga… merece ser feliz._

-+-+-+-+- END'S POV -+-+-+-+-+

* * *

**_"_** **_I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong"_**

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap 4, espero les haya gustado y no olviden visitar "El rincón del Neko en mi perfil", ni leer "Hijo de la Luna"… bueno, muchas gracias, me despido, bye.

No se pierdan el siguiente cap titulado: " Dead Promises "


	5. Dead Promises

Hola! Al fin¿Sabían que el trabajo es esclavizante? En fin eso no importa, aquí esta! Después de tanto tiempo! El cap. 5 de este fic! Si estamos muy cerca del final… ¿Cómo terminará¿Habrá final feliz?... (Aunque eso del final feliz solo se encuentra en los cuentos de hadas XDDD…)

Bueno, debo confesar que los otros proyectos están más parados que un automóvil en periférico a las siete de la mañana… pero en compensación subí un fic llamado "Anuncios Clasificados", es cómico… si! Cómico, mi primer intento, así que por favor no olviden leerlo… y como tuve problemas con la PC y F.F… pues no se guardaron los cambios, pero el fic esta dedicado a tres personas muy importantes para mi; ya que cumplieron años hace poco, felicidades… espero se la hayan pasado bien… ustedes saben quienes son.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, Universo alterno, POV 

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla bla... Este no es precisamente un song-fic... más bien, la canción expresa un poco de lo que sentía Raúl en ese momento o su perspectiva de las cosas.

* * *

**HIDE FROM THE SUN**

"_Dead Promises"_

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

-+-+-+-+-+ **JONNHY'S** **POV** +-+-+-+-+-+

_Dios!... que aburrimiento… el caso es no hablar entre nosotros y fingir que escuchamos al viejo… miro a la mesa, luego a la pared, luego a la pizarra… al menos tengo un panorama variado… _

_Que sueño da esta clase… ¿de verdad el tipo cree que lo estamos escuchando?... ni que no hubiera nada mejor que hacer._

_Por cierto… quisiera escribirle a Raúl… ¿Qué será de su vida?... hace mucho que no sé nada de él… lo mal que van las noticias, y lo mal que lo estará pasando aun… por que fijo que la culpa no es suya, pero bueno, al menos me preocupo._

_Dios! Esta clase es una horrible perdida de tiempo… con lo rápido que se pasaba con el titular… pero no tan rápido como cuando nos reuníamos todos y Raúl y yo jugábamos a los ceros… al gato… lo que fuera… ¿Qué habrá sido de él?_

_¿Habrá cambiado? Por que desde que lo conocí hasta la última vez que lo vi, no cambió mucho… claro que a saber ahora._

_Recuerdo que era muy tímido, casi parecía que le daba miedo hablarme… aunque eso acabo pasándosele… con lo paciente que era conmigo… que simpático._

_Mmmm. ¿No sé supone que tendría que estar escuchando?... da igual…_

_¿Qué podría escribirle?_

_Podría salir de la duda y preguntarle si ha cambiado, por que no sé cuando podamos volver a vernos… Es verdad, dicen que cuando conoció a Kai cambió mucho… pero es que ya lo conocía cuando lo conocí yo a él… de hecho creo recordar que conocí a Kai antes que a él… ¿o no? _

_Si, si lo conocí antes, pero de todas formas prefiero a Raúl. Lo único que me molesta es que él quiera TANTO a Kai… casi me siento celoso de que le tenga más cariño que a mi… ¡después de cómo lo trató Kai! (y de cómo me trató a mi, pero eso no viene al caso)_

_Espero Raúl no haya cambiado, me agrada mucho como es… al fin se acabó la clase!... _

-+-+-+-+-+ **END'S** **POV** +-+-+-+-+-+

-"¿Y que hay de Michael?... ¿él sabía de lo que le habían dicho a Raúl?"- preguntas tomando otro sorbo de tu café que probablemente ya este frío.

-"No lo sé… ¿Por qué habría de saberlo Michael?"-

-"Supongo que Raúl se lo contó… me parece que se llevaban bien…"-

-"Si… se llevaban bien…"- clavo la mirada en la mesa para ocultar mi tristeza… si… nos llevábamos bien… no puedo decir que fuéramos los mejores amigos… pero a mi parecer era un chico agradable… y siempre me trató como una persona común… no como al "amigo de Kai"… lo hecho mucho de menos… cada que lo llamaba era intrigante saber un poco más de él…

-"No viviré para siempre"- tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-"Disculpa…"-

_The break of dawn kills all the beauty  
The dead of night is drifting away  
I should have stayed and welcome the day  
Or should I follow the one and hide from the sun_

Después de lo sucedido, aun estando tan lejos te comunicabas con todos aquellos que solían reunirse a escucharte… no era lo mismo de antes, pero aquello era suficiente para Raúl…

Para ese entonces, Tyson había entrado a la escuela, y al finalizar el semestre Matilda se marchó… dejando un hueco significativo en la vida de Raúl… solo ella no veía mal el hecho de que te quisiera… y siempre apoyó a Raúl en lo que más podía… pues como él, ella podía ver en los ojos de las personas… y en los ojos de Raúl había visto dolor… aun así prometió llamar y visitarlo de vez en cuando… y con un abrazo se despidieron.

Con el paso del tiempo Jonny fue formando parte de la vida de Raúl… era un buen chico y se había ganado el aprecio de muchos… era igualmente talentoso en la escritura y el dibujo… también parecía ser que estaría a tu lado por mucho tiempo…

Una tarde Raúl recibió una carta tuya… habías comenzado a cambiar y a renovarte… y en el camino te deshiciste de king… todos pensaban que nunca se separarían… eran iguales y diferentes… nadie comprendía… ni siquiera él… así que acudió a Raúl… le contó todo y le pidió que tuviera cuidado…

_The ray of light cuts like a razor  
The blazing fire burns in my eyes  
The day reveals the dreadful betrayel  
And his wicked mind, hide from the sun  
Hide from the sun._

El te vio cambiar del chico que conoció a como eras… pero él nunca quiso volver atrás... le gustaba tu carácter… te respetaba.

-+-+-+-+-+ **KING'S** **POV** +-+-+-+-+-+

_Ahora que me paso por aquí me vienen los recuerdos de cuando estábamos todos juntos… Kai… aun no entiendo por que me mostró esa parte de él justamente hasta ese día… pero supongo que ya no tiene caso pensarlo… aun así… extraño este lugar… _

_Solíamos platicar a veces en grupo, a veces solo con uno en particular… éramos muchos… ¿Cuántos quedamos juntos ahora?... tiene tiempo que no veo a Hiro… y cuando lo veo a veces alguno de los dos esta ocupado… no es como antes… pero todo cambia… y claro a veces veo a Raúl… _

_Ese niño… no recuerdo muy bien cuando nos conocimos… solo recuerdo que era algo reservado… pero sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona… y siempre fue buena compañía…_

_Desde que regresó me parece que ha cambiado… quiero decir, todo mundo cambia en todo momento; por ejemplo, a cada día que pasaba él evolucionaba…Si… cambió… cambió de ser una persona reservada a ser una persona independiente y creo yo, que abierta, comprensible y alegre._

_Recuerdo que después de lo que pasó con Kai me preguntó si había algo de él que me molestara… supongo que estaba muy dolido y sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal… pero a mi nunca me molestó nada él… soy una persona tolerante… y no me gusta juzgar a las personas… todos somos diferentes._

_Supongo que aquello le afectó mucho… lloraba… lo vi llorar… y yo lo comprendí… yo ya lo había pasado también… cuanta intolerancia… creo que todos cometemos errores… nadie es perfecto, todos hacemos cosas… a veces malas, a veces buenas, es natural… pero supongo que solo ellos entienden lo que sucedió… no importa cuantos lo veamos desde fuera, solo ellos conocen su historia… y solo ellos pueden darle o no otro rumbo a esto._

_Ha llorado tantas veces y sé que llora aunque nadie lo note o no lo aparente… así es él… no le tiene miedo a sentir… es una gran persona en que puedo confiar y sé que él es fuerte… como todas aquellas veces que me ha apoyado cuando lo he necesitado… siempre ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo…_

_Supongo que no hay nada que hacer… salvo seguir a su lado…él lo superará solo… supongo que ya lo ha hecho, lo veo tan bien ahora… haciendo planes, grandes planes… y sé que lo conseguirá._

_Ya es hora de irme… supongo que hoy nadie llegará. _

-+-+-+-+-+ **END'S** **POV** +-+-+-+-+-+

Tiempo después en una visita a Michael, Raúl recibió algo de tu parte que le habías dejado antes de marcharte… aquel presenté lo colocó en su estudio… fue muchas veces su inspiración y otras tantas su refugio.

Se podría decir que aquellos fueron de los mejores tiempos para ustedes, para todos, excepto para King… pero para Raúl fue una etapa bastante estable… cosa que no había conocido nunca… y aun así había otras cosas que le inquietaban.

_Dead promises  
Painting of the world so pure  
Ancient prophecies  
Remains of the world so cruel _

The time has come  
Hide from the sun

No sé si te lo habría contado, pero Raúl nunca aspiro a ser un simple empleado, a pesar de que no era muy buen estudiante… en la practica era de los mejores… Raúl siempre tuvo el sueño de llegar lejos, de ser el dueño de su empresa, vivir solo, tener una casa, un auto y de poder viajar… supongo que de cierta forma esa sería su manera de conseguir su libertad…

Todas aquellas cosas lo hacían sobre exigirse… cosas que de una u otra forma le afectaban demasiado, sobretodo por que nunca estaba contento con lo que hacia… y eso nunca era suficiente… ni para él… ni para los demás que esperaban quizá aun más de él de lo que él mismo podía dar…

Nunca llegaste a verlo cuando las cosas no salían bien… nadie lo quería en los equipos de trabajo, por que a nadie le gustaba pensar mucho en cuanto a las practicas, con que uno pensara estaba bien para ellos… y por eso nadie quería trabajar con él, salvo Garland y a veces Ming-Ming y su grupo… y aunque él estaba mejor trabajando solo, le desagradaba que lo señalaran y lo juzgaran de esa manera, que lo hicieran de lado solo por querer hacer bien su trabajo…

_Like a rat I run to the darkness  
Ray of night embraces my mind  
Afraid to look back in to the heartless  
World of dust and blood,  
I'll hide from the sun_

Y para continuar estaba ese lugar… el servicio social… no era un mal lugar… todo lo contrario, a pesar del trabajo duro que había que hacer, Raúl se sentía a gusto, estaba aprendiendo cosas que en la escuela definitivamente no le iban a enseñar… y las cosas marchaban bien hasta que Ming-Ming entró…

Si, ya habían hecho las pases… pero parece ser que la naturaleza vanidosa de Ming-Ming siempre estaría antes que su "amistad" con Raúl… la situación del ego de la pequeña peliazul estaba bajo control, entonces Mariah llegó… digamos que Ming-Ming quería verse "poderosa" ante su mejor amiga… que no tenía necesidad de hacer eso para que la gente la siguiera; en fin, volvió a ignorar olímpicamente a Raúl… esa fue la última vez que Raúl le dedicó una mirada triste… ya se había cansado… de querer creer en sus palabras: "somos amigos"…. Pero a pesar de todo Ming-Ming buscó después a Raúl y este simplemente la recibió con una sonrisa… de cierto modo él la conocía, después de todo, era su amiga… sabía que esa parte de ella no cambiaría… y aun así la aceptó… supongo que eso los convirtió en amigos… que ambos se aceptaron…

_Hide_ _from the sun_

_Hide_ _from the sun_

El tiempo paso, entre escuela, exámenes, servicio social, talleres, investigaciones y practicas escolares y en ese caos lo único que seguía allí… constante… eras tu… tu y los que ahora también llamaba amigos… Hiro, Ray, Jonnhy, King y por su puesto Michael…

Michael merece una mención especial, ya que fue con el único con el que tuvo un trato aun más cercano… idas a visitarlo, llamadas por teléfono para platicar de simplezas o criticar cantantes… supongo que Raúl también le tendría un aprecio muy especial… también debió ser muy doloroso para Raúl el perderlo.

Con las vacaciones y el cambio de semestre llegó también el momento de disfrutar un poco de paz… pero también comenzó algo nuevo en la vida de Raúl… aquel grupo de música que le presentaste… ¿lo recuerdas?... gracias a eso, conoció a Mystel… un chico muy divertido, desinhibido y confiado que había decidido jalar a Raúl a donde él fuera… Mystel sacaba un lado de Raúl que pocos conocían… tu entre ellos… me refiero a ese lado juguetón e infantil que Raúl solo sacaba cuando sabía que se encontraba seguro… Mystel alejó de Raúl algunas cosas como su silencio excesivo en publico o su mirada desdeñosa a cada persona que intentaba hablarle… aquellos días fueron divertidos…

_Dead promises  
Painting of the world so pure  
Ancient prophecies  
Remains of the world so cruel _

The time has come  
Hide from the sun

Al iniciar el semestre, las responsabilidades crecieron con las practicas profesionales y la Tesis… supongo que fue en ese entonces donde comenzó todo… aquella etapa en particular fue dura para Raúl… llegaba el momento de demostrar todas sus capacidades… y en cierto modo estaba asustado de no dar lo que su nuevo profesor esperaba de él… aquel maestro fue el primero en ver a Raúl más que como un simple alumno, si no que lo vio como una promesa... y como un chico de carne y hueso…

Para continuar estaba aquel chico, Mihaeru… no era de su agrado, era del salón de a lado, pero se la pasaba viendo y vigilando a Zeo… y para variar Zeo le pidió ayuda a Raúl… era extraño ambos parecían divertirse al enfrentar sus miradas… pero Garland siempre intervenía, pues Mihaeru era de su agrado… y aquel chico pasó a ser parte de sus compañeros cuando entraron a las practicas… estaba en el mismo lugar y con el mismo horario… así que hicieron las pases, no era un mal chico… pero era sumamente despistado y cursi… Raúl no podía creerlo… mientras más lo conocía más caía en la cuenta de que su fachada de chico duro era por que así era su cara no por que realmente lo fuera.

_I know me better  
I won't be as bitter  
In my own heaven  
I'll be gone forever_

Aquella etapa hubiera podido pasar de forma decente, de no ser por el radical cambio que dio Zeo… aquel chico siempre fue muy voluble… y lo único constante en él eran sus cambios de humor y su amor por Tyson… siempre era lo mismo… de repente corría a abrazar a Raúl a contarle de Tyson y de pronto lo ignoraba y lo mandaba muy lejos… lo peor fue cuando él tenía algo importante que contarle, y aquel día había llegado Matilda de visita, directo a casa de Raúl… Raúl comenzó a hablar con Zeo… pero este simplemente volteo a verlo y le dijo "Salúdame a Matilda" y cambió el tema… supongo que ya no le dolió tanto a Raúl… por que no volvió mencionar aquel incidente…

Y a pesar de todo él siempre hacia tiempo para ti, estuviera cansado, estuviera preocupado o triste, siempre era bueno saber de ti… esperaba con ansias el día en que podían comunicarse… sin duda aquellos eran los días que Raúl más disfrutaba, siempre divertidos, siempre interesantes, siempre diferentes… y aun así había algo diferente en ti… Raúl lo sentía, pero nunca quiso preguntarte… nunca quiso obligarte, sabía que se lo dirías, solo si querías hacerlo… y esa decisión la respetaba, así que se limitaba a estar a tu lado, a hacerte saber que allí estaría siempre. Uno de eso días, le presentaste a Brooklyn… en aquel entonces Brooklyn estaba muy triste… estaba en una etapa muy dura… y te preocupaba… Brooklyn fue otro de los que decidió aceptar tus nuevas reglas… para jugar tu juego… así fue como lo hiciste llegar a Raúl… desde aquel día que lo creyeron perdido y logro superar lo peor… Raúl también se quedó a su lado… y no hubo necesidad de cuidarlo, él mismo fue descubriendo su fuerza, tal como Raúl lo había hecho antes… Brooklyn pronto fue otro de sus amigos.

Supongo que la peor parte de aquella época y lo que fungió como detonador fue aquel viejo miedo de Raúl… aquel miedo a ser feliz… todo era demasiado para él… tenía amigos, tenía de vuelta a Emily… estaba por salir de la escuela… Julia estaba contenta… en su casa ya no había tantos problemas… y sobre todo… te había conocido al fin… tanto tiempo esperándote… y ahora estabas allí… el que era diferente…

Aquel viejo miedo aunado a sus constantes presiones, a los constantes desdenes de Zeo, a la lejanía de Ming-Ming, a la ausencia de Matilda… hacían tan fría su estancia en la escuela, poco a poco cayó nuevamente en ese agujero negro… estaba tan concentrado en su tesis… que se volvió su pesadilla, y a veces me parece que también la tuya y la de los demás… por ese entonces tu y Jonnhy discutieron… nunca se lo dijiste a Raúl… a él se lo dijo Hiro… y lo confirmo el mismo jonnhy… no comprendía… ¿Por qué?... quiso olvidar aquello… no te molestó con el tema… luego vino Ray… estaba triste aquel día y Raúl solo pudo ofrecer su hombro y un abrazo… lo habías dejado a él también… ¿Por qué?... nuevamente nadie respondió… otra vez no quiso molestarte hablando de eso… no iba a obligarte… pero en cierto modo no quería ser el siguiente, aunque tu mismo le habías dicho que igual te irías, él no quería ser el siguiente, no quería creer que había sido solo otra vida más en tu camino… no quería creer que esa amistad solo había sido por lastima u obligación… pero no se atrevió a preguntarte lo que era él para ti, por que no sabría como reaccionarías… así que lo dejo… pero aquello lo seguía a donde fuera…

_Won't fall back never  
I won't crack ever  
Won't look back never_

Un día llegó a la escuela con los ojos muertos, como al principio… frío… hiriente… incluso fue cruel con Ming-Ming y Garland… volvió a alejarse y ahora fue él quien desdeño a Zeo… -"Vete con Tyson, no tengo tiempo"-

La única forma que tenía de pedir ayuda eran sus dibujos… sus historias… no quería volver a lo mismo… y sin embargo su miedo fue más fuerte que él… su instinto… le ganó… aquel escudo para no ser lastimado… volvió y no supo ni en que momento.

Aquello fue tan fácil para el otro Raúl… un plan simple que serviría para alejarte… o para asegurar que eras aquel que no huiría de Raúl… ¿funcionó?... no lo creo… a pesar de ser un plan perfecto… el otro Raúl no sabía que Raúl te quería de verdad… no sabía que se arriesgaría a perderte con tal de protegerte…

Decir la verdad quizá no fue tan duro para Raúl como el darse cuenta de la clase de demonio que era… tenía miedo, si, lo tenía, pero lo enfrentaría… ya había recorrido todo ese camino a tu lado como para no ser capaz de hacerlo… y te lo dijo… te contó la verdad del engaño… y lo desechaste…

_Dead promises  
Painting of the world so pure  
Ancient prophecies  
Remains of the world so cruel _

The time has come  
Hide from the sun

-"¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?... ¡ME TRAICIONÓ!..."- golpeas levemente la mesa. –"Me defraudó… era igual a los demás después de todo… me engañó, me mintió… dijo que estaría conmigo siempre… dijo que me quería… hizo lo que todos los demás… me traicionó… era igual a los otros después de todo."- tu expresión es inmutable…

-"Igual que tu…"- me miras molesto. –"La razón por la que te lo dijo fue por que pensó que sería lo mejor para ti… no quería dejarte vivir con una mentira… y…"- dudo un momento… pero debo decirlo. –"Y por que pensó que tu no serías como los demás que lo abandonaron por sus errores…"- tengo la mirada perdida en algún punto a través de la ventana… no tengo idea de la expresión en tu rostro…

* * *

"**_And_** **_you say "I'll heal you ill always be yours", and you say "I'll kill you if i do something wrong"_**"

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap 5, espero les haya gustado y no olviden visitar "El rincón del Neko" en mi perfil, ni leer "Anuncios Clasificado"… bueno, muchas gracias, me despido, bye. 

No se pierdan el siguiente cap titulado: " Lucifer's Angel "


	6. Lucifer's Angel

Hola!!! Al fin!!! Aquí esta!!! Después de tanto tiempo!!!... después de casi tres meses!!!! El cap. 6 de este fic!!

Pues bueno, este es el penúltimo capitulo de Hide from The Sun; este cap. Debía haber estado arriba desde el 18 de agosto, pero por cosas de la vida apenas hoy pude actualizar ñ.ñUUU

A decir verdad tarde mucho en actualizar no solo por falta de tiempo si no también por que en este cap. Vienen los dos últimos POV del fic… así es, me quede sin más POVS n.nUUUU; en el siguiente tenía planeado poner el de Raúl… pero como se me hizo costumbre meter dos por cap. Pues estoy sin el otro, en fin… también cave mencionar que el capitulo final ha pasado por muchas transformaciones hasta lo que es ahora, así que les pido paciencia, tratare de actualizar la próxima semana ya que tendré algo de tiempo libre.

Algo sobre el cap: Bueno este cap. También pasó por muchos cambios, desde los POVS, hasta el titulo… y fue quizá de los más complicados, debido a que en ese momento Raúl era una maraña de emociones… describir algo así es sumamente complicado -.- … en fin.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, Universo alterno, POV

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla bla... Este no es precisamente un song-fic... más bien, la canción expresa un poco de lo que sentía Raúl en ese momento

**Dedicatorias:** A todas aquellas personas que he conocido a lo largo de estos seis meses de trabajo… muchas gracias por ayudarme a descubrir todas esas facetas tan interesantes y diferentes del mundo.

* * *

**HIDE FROM THE SUN**

"_Lucifer's angel"_

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

**+-+-+-+-+-+ BROOKLYN'S POV +-+-+-+-+-+**

Camino ahora por un muelle solitario, es extraño que este solo ya que no es muy tarde aun… últimamente he pensado mucho en Raúl, tiene tiempo que no hemos conversado con calma… me encantaría volver a verlo… me pregunto… ¿Qué era aquello tan interesante por lo que volvió?...

Recuerdo que fue un día de ocio mientras escribía cuando le conocí, un chico tímido, pero calido a su vez, sus ojos reflejaban miedo pero la frescura de un buen chico, yo solo un chico que gustaba de las buenas conversaciones comenzamos entablando una... ah... ese día como olvidarlo duramos horas en aquel parque, mientras el sol cedía el paso a mi amante la luna el me contaba las sombras que empañaban su vida. Esa fue la primera vez que le vi, le seguí tratando, no encontraba evolución alguna, de aquel tímido y sensible chico, un Raúl un poco mas cerrado en sus sentimientos, un poco mas sumiso... ¿un poco? bueno si bastante sumiso... pero después de algunos meses que lo vuelvo a ver de alguna forma cambiado, mas fuerte en si, mas seguro de si... a sabido sobreponerse a toda cosa que se le apuesto en su camino... y mas que nada a sabido llevar las diferentes anomalías que han atormentado su vida... ahora cuando lo veo... es como ver a una persona mas madura y mucho mas fría para pensar... digo "fría" en la forma de pensar conforme a su vida... Nuevas ambiciones han nacido dentro de si, y nuevos sueños han brotado de su alma, amo a este nuevo yo suyo que a sacado. Lo amo que daría mi vida por defender sus objetivos e impedir que alguien mas le haga llorar...

El mar esta tranquilo, teñido de tonalidades calidas y a lo lejos las primeras estrellas en el firmamento empiezan a titilar…

**+-+-+-+-+-+ END'S POV +-+-+-+-+-+**

-"¿Qué siguió después?"- preguntas en tono seco y sin mirarme

-"¿tu que crees que pasó?... ¿Qué se tiro a reír en medio de un campo de flores?"- pregunto con ironía.

-"No lo sé, dímelo tu"- dices ligeramente enfadado –"¿Qué?, ¿me vas a decir que sufrió mucho y que también fue una victima?... la victima aquí fui yo… y aun así me quedé solo un tiempo después de lo sucedido… ¿creían que también era mi culpa?"-

-"Yo que voy a saber… yo simplemente sé que si bien fuiste tu la victima; Raúl sufrió igual… estoy seguro que tu no sabes lo que es cargar con una culpa como la suya…"-

_Behind those eyes lies the truth  
and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles  
I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides  
the secrets within  
The silent forces that secretly ignite  
your sins_

Realmente no supe muy bien como lo conseguía, pero por un tiempo fue casi imperceptible para todos su dolor… y aprovechaba el momento al salir de la escuela cuando llovía para poder llorar… ¿frío?... no… simplemente nadie debía saber de su dolor… estaba en una nueva escuela y tomando un curso aparte… pero por más actividades que tuviera que realizar no había otra cosa en su cabeza que no fuera la palabra Culpa...

No recuerdo ya cuantos días fueron, pero pasó varios días sin probar bocado… sin dormir siquiera… y llorando a escondidas… hasta que no pudo más… un día rompió a llorar frente a todos sus compañeros… fue el día que decidió contarle lo sucedido a sus amigos… fue doloroso para él pues pensaba que harían lo mismo que tu… y en el camino de contar la verdad perdió a Michael… aunque los otros se quedaron… Ray, Jonnhy, Brooklyn, Hiro y King…

Las primeras semanas fueron las peores para Raúl… ni si quiera un adiós le diste… nada… y cada que se miraba al espejo solo podía ver el rostro del otro Raúl mirándolo de forma burlona… se odiaba, se odiaba tanto así mismo que ni siquiera tu desprecio era comparable… aquella vieja herida en la muñeca estaba abierta nuevamente… por más que intentó… por más que trató de contenerse… las lagrimas salían… sus ojos siempre estaban llenos de lagrimas… y para evitarlo volvía a lastimarse…

_Fly away  
fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you-the Lucifer's Angel_

Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, todos tenemos un limite… y él no era la excepción… llego el momento en que no pudo contenerse… aquel día Raúl lloró en brazos de su padre… fue inevitable… julia lo vio por primera vez sin saber que decir, su madre quería ayudarlo, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada… salvo verlo llorar bajo la lluvia

………………………………………………….

_¿Por que nunca me preparé para decirte adiós?... ¿Por qué nunca lo hice?... quizá por que no quería que eso pasara. _

…………………………………………………………

La noche era su refugio, ¿Cuántas noches en vela pasó a tu lado?... ya había perdido la cuenta… ya no importaba… ya no estabas…

Largas horas de amargura… largos días bebiendo solo lagrimas silenciosas, lagrimas escondidas tras simpáticas sonrisas

_Never lived  
you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel_

¿Por qué te amó si era una de tus reglas el no hacerlo?... por que cuando se conocieron no había reglas.

Raúl nunca obedecía las reglas… pero por ti lo intentaría…

"Nadie decide de quien se enamora". –"Nadie excepto yo"- solía decir –"Yo no sufriré por amor… no lo haré."- Pero parece que ni él pudo escaparse de tu juego.

Te amó… claro que lo hizo… pero te amó a su manera… de la única forma que sabía amar… te amó como un amigo… te amó como al amigo que nunca se iría.

Él tenía la esperanza de que tu no lo señalaras… de que tu no fueras como los demás que lo juzgaban peor que a un hereje… él creía en ti… ja… pero para variar se equivocó… siempre solía hacerlo… pero cuando él creía en alguien lo hacia hasta el final…

-"Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?... ¿Por qué no me contó de eso?"- lo dices visiblemente molesto mientras vuelves la mirada a la ventana.

-"¿Eso habría cambiado en algo la situación?... estoy seguro que aunque te lo hubiera dicho nada habría cambiado… lo hubieras tachado de débil… y lo hubieras alejado…"- bajo la mirada. –"No tienes idea de cómo se sentía… y hoy te digo que no es que no hubiera querido contarte la verdad sobre esa parte de él que lo orillo a esto, si no que lo olvido, olvido como controlarlo… para evitar que lo controlara."-

_Beyond these clouds you can   
hide all your tears  
Beyond this world you'll be safe  
from their wicked fears  
And in their hearts they fear  
your demands  
You know their minds  
won't accept you, they'll never   
understand_

Raúl más bien parecía un zombi, todo lo hacia por inercia o costumbre… sin darse cuenta no solo se lastimaba a si mismo si no que lastimaba a aquellos que estaban a su alrededor… por más que le pidieran olvidar y seguir, parecía no escuchar… parecía no estar allí… Culpa, eso era lo único que había en su mente y en lo que quedaba de su oscuro corazón.

Sus alas negras estaban bañadas en sangre… ahora era un ángel caído… y como tal sentía que todos lo señalaban aunque no fuese así… su corazón estaba destrozado… ya no le quedaban fuerzas… y en ese momento apareció Tala… Brooklyn lo había llevado hasta Raúl para que hablara con él… Raúl no sabía que podía hacer… ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarse a si mismo… pero aceptar a Tala fue el primer paso que dio Raúl para comenzar a levantarse… ofreció su débil mano al chico pelirrojo y este la aceptó… Tala era un chico amable, algo pesimista, con pocos deseos de vivir, pero no débil… su historia no era para menos, pero aun así seguía resistiendo… y Raúl lo escuchó sin juzgarlo… dándole como único consuelo una sonrisa y su apoyo… y Tala nunca le pidió algo más… así estaban bien…

_Fly away  
fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you  
Lucifer's Angels_

El tiempo pasó y Raúl aun se negaba a dejar aquel lugar… que había sido su hogar… esa canción se escuchaba en sus discman de vez en cuando… y cada vez Raúl se dejaba caer ante aquellas fases… dar la vida… se dice fácil… pero no lo es cuando hay que demostrarlo… ¿no crees?

-"Todo fue mentira"- solía decirle Julia… -"dijo que daría su vida… y fue incapaz de aceptarte…"- aquellas palabras llegaban aun más profundo en el corazón de Raúl de lo que julia podía imaginar… aquellos fueron largos días…

_You never lived  
you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel_

De pronto extraños reencuentros con personas de su pasado… personas que pensaba se habían olvidado de él… Kane lo llamó por teléfono, simplemente para decirle que siempre lo recordaba y que lo quería mucho; Kenny lo llamó para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños… Queen quería saber como estaba… con ella no pudo fingir… se soltó a llorar como un niño… y ella lo dejo hacerlo… sin decirle nada, solo diciéndole que todo mejoraría… incluso Claude lo buscó nuevamente… pero Raúl… parecía no reaccionar a nada de eso… parecía que se quedaría estancado en su odio, en su pena y en su autocompasión por el resto de su vida…

Un día decidió llamar a Emily… ya era tiempo… pero no estaba, en su lugar contestó Max… una extraña conversación surgió y por un breve instante se olvido de su error… aquella noche Raúl pudo descansar un poco después de tanto tiempo…

_On your own  
I know you can make it  
truth or bone  
I know you can shake it  
Survive alone  
I know you can take it  
ohhhohhhohhh_

Max no lo juzgó cuando le contó toda su historia… claro que se molestó ante las acciones de Raúl… pero lo escucho sin decirle nada… incluso Emily se reservó sus comentarios, aunque le desagradabas, no le gustó que las cosas terminarán así entre ustedes… y así después de tanto tiempo Emily y Raúl volvían a estar juntos como antes… pero ahora Max también era parte importante de la vida de Raúl…

Por un par de meses siguió pensando en su culpa… hasta que Hiro se cansó de verlo así… le dijo cosas que en principio a Raúl le parecieron crueles, pero que de cierto modo lo hicieron reaccionar… y volvió a leer todas aquellas cartas que te había escrito… dejó que el viento se las llevara…

_Fly away  
Fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you-the Lucifer's Angel_

Cuantas cartas muertas lanzadas al viento con la esperanza de que algún día las leyeras… cartas de despedida de un niño… que daban la bienvenida al hombre…

_You never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel_

_Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel_

Un día… Raúl se cansó… se cansó de llorarte… se cansó de su dolor… decidió dormir… y terminar su larga noche… para comenzar otro día… comenzó su vida… y decidió marcharse de aquel lugar… un trabajo… muchos proyectos… tantas cosas por hacer y nada que perder… ya no tendría miedo a la realidad… nunca más… y lo único que quedaba en su mente eran los buenos recuerdos… no las mentiras… ni las suyas… ni las tuyas…

_  
Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel_

Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel

-"¿mentiras?"- preguntas confuso

-"No fue justo… él no te dejó vivir una mentira… pero tu a él si lo dejaste hacerlo…"- esquivo tu mirada.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- parece que no lo sabes…

-"Por que Brooklyn se lo contó… tu ya estabas harto de él… ¿pensabas dejarlo a tu lado por compasión?... todos lo sabían, todos menos él… por que él confiaba en ti… si estuviera vivo aun lo haría…"- aprieto los puños sobre mis piernas y tu no dices nada… por un momento nuestras miradas se enfrentan…

**+-+-+-+-+-+ MICHAEL POV +-+-+-+-+-+**

Llegue a la tienda de discos, donde Kai solía ir a diario, tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo el día de hoy, Necesito un abrazo. Lo busco con la mirada y siento decepción al no verlo. Me dirijo a los audífonos de éxitos y me pongo a escuchar el nuevo cd de Korn que tanto le fascina y esa melodía de hace pensar.

Nunca puedes culpar a las personas de sus actos, sean buenos o malos, porque al fin y al cabo cada fin justifica cada medio, así es como todos vivimos día a día. Si alguien es "bueno" o "malo" ya es cuestión de cada quien, pero Kai, él era un cubo de hielo andante, buscando algo, aunque la verdad nunca sabré qué es "eso" que está buscando, si es venganza o felicidad. Si es luz un oscuridad, si es odio o es amor. Lo único que se es que es velado por una enorme tristeza y por un odio que le ha segado el corazón ¿qué que es? No lo se, creo que nadie lo sabrá, creo que eso es lo que lo hace tan enigmático, tan deseado y a la vez tan odiado.

Yo lo conocí durante un periodo bastante drástico de su vida, la verdad ni supe nada mas allá de las palabras de Robert, Hasta cierto punto el era callado y reservado, solitario, pareciera que solo viviera para si mismo, se mantenía alejado de toda persona o situación ajena a su conveniencia, siempre esperando cualquier oportunidad. Tenia miedo, miedo al mundo, miedo a las personas, miedo al dolor, miedo a ser descubierto, miedo descubrir quien era en realidad, que es lo que se ocultaba detrás de ese maquillaje azul y el delineador negro, miedo a confiar y sobre todo el miedo al fracaso.

Conocí a Raúl por medio de el, de inmediato simpatice con ese chico, alguien con quien podía echar relajo y llevármela leve fuera de las obligaciones. Cuando su compromiso empezó es mas desde antes note que el carácter de Kai había cambiado a uno mas amable, mas afable, mas humano... Aún así nunca logre comprender lo que Kai pensaba, no sabe realmente que es lo que quiere, que es lo que desea con tanto fervor ¿A caso este mundo lo confunde tanto? Nadie lograra comprender que es lo que hay detrás de un corazón que ha sido oscurecido por el amor,(o varios) un amor que quizás no era el indicado, uno que no era el correcto ¿quién desea amar eternamente? A lo mejor Kai sabia que el amor no dura para siempre y eso es lo que le duele, que nada es eterno 

Cuando aquello paso, su separación, Kai hizo una especie de boto silencioso…Pero creo que su corazón no se rompió como creo que se rompió el de Raúl, por que? Simple y sencillamente porque el corazón de Kai ya estaba roto desde mucho tiempo a tras, un corazón oscuro lleno de maldad y confusión. Aquellos que se han acercado a el no pueden evitar ser atraídos. Pero el, debo confesar que el se robo mi corazón y la verdad e sangrado por el, porque me duele lo que hace y dudo mucho que le importe lo que yo sienta o haga aun así no puedo evitar estar cerca que el, porque el me hace fuerte, me hizo volver a soñar de nuevo me hizo volver a creer de nuevo en este mundo, encontré mi inspiración. Y me sorprendió la fuerza con la que se levanto porque al mes ya estaba como si nada, no sonreía, no era su estilo pero debo decir que se volvió mas frió.

Trate a Kai porque el es un faro en la oscuridad, ayuda a los demás pero ¿Por qué no se ayuda a si mismo? Si tanto es su dolor. 

No puedo decir que amara su dolor y su "miseria personal", como el lo llamaba, pero era una escapatoria a su misma realidad. Pocos lo saben, pero agradezco a Dios, por dejarme estar a su lado en esos momentos donde hacia estupideces, en esos momentos en los que dejaba de comer por días enteros, se evadía con el ejercicio en exceso, los antidepresivos, y su manía por los objetos cortantes, aun auto herirse por una sensación de bienestar, a pensar que no había otra salida y creer que el mundo era su enemigo solo por que sus ideales eran "malos", gracias a eso lo conozco mejor de lo que creo que nadie mas a no ser Robert lo conozcan. No comprendo su dolor pero el tomo mi mano cuando nunca se atrevía a pedir ayuda. Esa es una mano que nunca soltare a menos que el me lo pida.

El era cruel Se describía a si mismo de naturaleza cruel y maldita por que? Nunca lo sabré. Carecía de delicadeza y consideración alguna. Raúl aguanto muchas de sus jaladas y groserías, caprichos. A veces yo permanecía cayado observando ese amor, porque Raúl le hizo ver cosas tan maravillosas de la vida que Kai no supo valorar, no pudo valorar todo lo que Raúl le dio, su vida y su corazón. Un despiadado ángel que jamás lograre entender. Solo espero que algún día logre valorar lo que los demás le dan, el corazón que se le entrega, Porque se que en este momento no lo hace las vidas que estas en sus manos, Ya que esta demás decir que el manipula a todos como piezas de su ajedrez. Nadie esta a salvo. Que aprenda a no jugar con las vidas de los demás, solo porque jugaron con la suya.

Simplemente: Maldad Pura 

Al finalizar el track comienzo desesperarme, pregunto por el, pero nadie lo ha visto este día.

**+-+-+-+-+-+ END POV +-+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

"**_Y no pronuncias mi nombre aunque bien sabes quien soy._**"

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap 6, espero les haya gustado y no olviden leer mi nuevo fic llamado "Realidad", que espero sea de su agrado y próximamente me paseare por otras secciones, solo que aun no me decido por cuales, ya que ahora tengo una amplia lista XD… bueno, muchas gracias, me despido, bye.

No se pierdan el Capitulo final titulado: " No Fear"


	7. No Fear

Hola!!! Aquí esta!!! Después de tanto tiempo!!!... después de tanta espera!!!! Después de tanto suplicio con las actualizaciones!!!!! El capitulo final de este fic!!

Bueno, bueno, al fin logré terminar un fic!!!!... bueno uno de más de tres capítulos!!!... ñ.ñUUUUU … me siento muy contenta!... si, quizá este no ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero si uno que vale la pena…

La verdad es que tardé en actualizar este cap, por que he tenido mucho que hacer, ya saben, eso de "decidir que harás con tu vida"… aquellos que tengan veinte años o más lo comprenderán mejor -.- … en fin… pero aquí esta!... "No Fear"

**Algo sobre el cap**: Bueno algunas de las personas que leyeron el primer boceto de este capitulo lo encontraran muy diferente... venga! ni siquiera se llamaba así… si mal no recuerdo se llamaba "Sail Away"… luego pasó a ser "First day of my life"… posteriormente fue "Don't let go"… pero al fin… después de mucho pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, terminó siendo "No Fear"… la verdad se me hizo la canción más apropiada para el final… que si bien no es el final feliz que algunos esperaban… al menos espero no fallar a sus expectativas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, Universo alterno, POV

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla bla... Este no es precisamente un song-fic... más bien, la canción expresa un poco de lo que sentía Raúl en ese momento

**Dedicatorias:** A todos aquellos que apoyaron este proyecto desde que no era más que un boceto en mi perturbada mentecilla… a todos los que lo han seguido desde que se subió el primer cap… y a toda persona que alguna vez haya sentido miedo.

* * *

**HIDE FROM THE SUN**

"_No Fear"_

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

* * *

"**_Te da lo mismo tener o no tener y así… lo pierdes todo"_**

* * *

_Girl – you lived your life like a_

_Sleeping swan_

_Your time has come_

_To go deeper_

Después de eso Raúl regresó poco a poco a su vida… o eso parecía… por que ya nada sería igual… si, su mirada ya no estaba vacía como antes, pero ahora… tenía una mirada triste… como la de un niño perdido.

Cuando menos me di cuenta Raúl ya había crecido… y había comenzado a descubrir las bondades y las atrocidades de esta vida… se volvió capaz de enfrentar a sus padres… y así, comenzó a enfrentarse al mundo; conoció mucha gente diferente… pero parece que ni así logró olvidarte…

-"debes admitirlo aprendió bien... tenía una vida, tenía planes... incluso un trabajo… así era cuando yo me fui... pero cuando regresé... me encontré con una lapida..."- sonrío afectadamente guardas silencio un momento… me miras y al fin decides hablar.

-"Lo que no entiendo es que esperaba Raúl de mi?"- preguntas desviando la mirada nuevamente

-"Él no esperaba nada de ti… él solo esperaba verte feliz… algún día… y quizá que cumplieras una de tus promesas…"-

-"No logro comprenderlo… ni tampoco el que era aquello que le gustaba de mi… no entiendo… ¿Por qué quería estar conmigo?... soy malo por naturaleza, no por que quiera serlo, y lastimo a los demás… y aún así, él quería estar conmigo… ¿Por qué?"-

-"Por eso… por que tu eres una persona real… no un príncipe de cuento de hadas…"-

-"una… persona real…"- susurras y yo decido cambiar el tema… por que no podría soportar más…

* * *

"**_Take my heart and hold it in … Kill the beast under my skin"_**

* * *

-"Y pensar que solo vine a un concierto... pero termino hablando contigo... además, me entero que Queen necesita de Raúl... pero él esta muerto... solo quedo yo... pero yo no soy Raúl... yo soy más egoísta y lo único que puedo ofrecerle a ella y a los demás es mi mano y una sonrisa en medio de todo este caos... es triste... quisiera volver a ver la sonrisa infantil de Raúl... quisiera volver a hablar con aquel que daría la vida por quienes quiere... volver a creer... pero ya es tarde... "-

-"así es... es tarde"- te levantas, dejando le dinero de la cuenta, me levanto también, das la vuelta y yo te sujeto por la manga de tu chamarra

_Girl – the final journey has_

_Just begun_

_Your destiny_

_Chose the reaper _

-"antes de que te vayas... déjame decirte... que todo lo que Raúl te dijo antes de ese día... era verdad... todo!... y nunca se arrepintió"

-"¿te llevo?"- preguntas sin mirarme

-"No... Gracias"-

-"¿a donde vas?"-

-"a donde sea... el mundo es enorme... hay tanto que ver... tanto que él quería ver... y te diré un secreto más... todo eso, él quería verlo contigo... "- salimos caminando hacia el parque

-"aquí nos despedimos"- tomas tu camino y yo... me quedo mirándote un momento más

-"Hasta luego... Kai-chan"- doy la vuelta, y también tomo mi camino.

* * *

"**_No dejar jamás de desear… la capacidad de volar. De volar lo más alto posible."_**

* * *

Un tiempo después en el cementerio…

Una figura esta parada frente a una lápida con el nombre de "Raúl Fernández" grabado en la fría piedra; otra figura entra al lugar y se dirige al mismo sitio.

-"¿Raúl?"- una fría voz llama al otro presente.

-"Eres tu, Kai…"- al voltear se revela un rostro femenino, se trata de julia. –"¿No estas viendo lo que dice allí?, dice R-a-ú-l F-e-r-n-a-n-d-e-z"- señala de manera desdeñosa el nombre en la lapida.

_No fear_

_Destination darkness_

_No fear_

_Destination darkness _

_No fear_

-"Si ya lo vi… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunta el bicolor de manera fría.

-"Es la tumba de mi hermano… puedo venir cuando quiera"- la chica da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse. –"Por cierto hiwatari…"-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Es una lastima que tan bella tumba este vacía"- el ruso no dice nada. –"Sabes que él esta vivo, te guste o no…"- la chica retoma su camino y se marcha dejando a Kai solo con una fría lápida y una tumba vacía.

* * *

"**_still feels like the first time to stand here by you're side together regardless, we walk through the darkness… still feels like the first day of my life"_**

* * *

**+-+-+-+-+-+ RAUL'S POV +-+-+-+-+-+**

Cuantas versiones de lo ocurrido hay… cuantas interpretaciones… cuantas culpas… cuantas lagrimas… pero… solo hay algo cierto, el hecho de que ocurrió aunque yo no quisiera… el hecho de que perdí a alguien a quien en verdad quiero… el hecho de que no importó cuantas lagrimas derramara, él nunca me creería que fueron reales…

¿Se puede querer a alguien toda la vida?... ¿Se puede atesorar el recuerdo de un amigo hasta la muerte?...

¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?...

Recuerdo que hace un tiempo alguien me dijo que la vida es un juego y que hay que tomarlo como tal… ¿Dónde quedó ese chico?...

¿En que momento el juego se volvió una tragedia?

_Girl – the rain falls down from_

_The northern skies_

_Like poisoned knives _

_With no mercy_

Quizá… fue cuando Kai comenzó a evadir el juego y yo… comencé a tomarlo demasiado en serio…

Nadie dijo que vivir sería fácil… nadie dijo que no dolería… pero no hay por que tener miedo… no es malo sentir temor… pero realmente no hay por que sentirlo…

Si, aquel lugar era hermoso y seguro… en otro tiempo hubiese dado cualquier cosa por que ese fuera el lugar al cual pertenecía… y en el tiempo que estuve allí… yo… realmente fui feliz…

Extrañaré aquellos días, pero ya no puedo volver atrás… y soy feliz… por que pude conocerlo… lo esperé por tanto, solo a él… y pude conocerlo, pude estar con él … siempre pensé que no podría admirar a alguien, hasta que lo conocí… siempre pensé que no podría querer a nadie como para llorar por el… siempre pensé que jamás me desharía de mi escudó… hasta que él llegó… siempre pensé que no podría volverme fuerte… y entonces él me enseño que yo tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder volar otra vez…

Pero ya es tiempo de salir al mundo real, habrá muchas piedras en el camino… incluso es posible que no exista un camino que seguir… pero eso lo hará un juego interesante…

La vida no es tan mala… la cuestión esta en que nosotros decidimos que sea así o no…

¿Fracaso?... esa palabra no existe… los "fracasos" son solo pequeños tropiezos… nada que no podamos superar… nada tan grande como para que trunque nuestro camino… nada puede hacerlo…

En todo este tiempo he descubierto que la vida la vivo como yo quiero… disfrutándolo… por que a veces la vida es ya de por si complicada… ¿para que complicarla más?...

Recuerdo que antes el tiempo era mi mayor preocupación… me frustraba que las cosas no salieran como quería por que eso atrasaba mis planes… esas "metas temporales" fueron mi perdición… fueron lo que me llevó a esa depresión… fueron lo que me llevó a conocer a ese otro Raúl que estaba conmigo… pero ahora sé que esas tonterías no existen! El tiempo no tiene limites… ni yo tampoco… tomaré con calma lo que venga ahora… por que no importa cuanto tiempo tarde… lograré todo lo que quiera hacer! … todo!...

_Girl – close your eyes for_

_The one last time_

_Sleepless nights_

_From here to eternity_

En cuanto a Kai… yo aun creo en él… creo en su valor, en su fuerza y en sus ideales… sé que donde quiera que esté logrará el éxito… y alcanzará la cima… de eso no cave la menor duda, sé que jamás se rendirá.

Ahora es mi turno de demostrar que yo también soy fuerte… ahora lo digo… sin miedo…

-+-+-+-+-+ END'S POV +-+-+-+-+-+

* * *

"**_Es tan bueno que es capaz de hacer daño"_**

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi… he preparado todo para continuar con mi viaje, aunque hubiera pasado por tantos cambios de planes… al fin… es momento, y por primera vez desde hace mucho me siento seguro de mis decisiones…

Las cosas han cambiado bastante… he trabajado en lugares interesantes y diferentes… y he conocido gente igualmente variada… esas experiencias nunca las voy a olvidar…

Recuerdo que unos meses atrás… me vi solo y de repente todas las personas que pasaron por mi vida aparecen… como Queen, como Claude, como Ming-Ming… y ahora también Matilda… que raro es este mundo…

* * *

"**_together we swore never give up this fight, still hanging on, still going strong"_**

* * *

-"¿Raúl?"- un pequeño rubio se asoma al balcón buscando al pelirrojo

-"Estoy arriba"- la voz del mayor se deja escuchar; el pecoso se dirige a la barda y trepa a ella para llegar al tejado.

-"¿Dónde te habías metido Raúl?... te estuve llamando y dejando mensajes en tu contestadota… creo que deberías revisarla"- regaña el rubio sentándose a lado del ojiverde

-"Lo siento Maxie… he estado muy ocupado… "- se disculpo torpemente el mayor

-"Eres un caso perdido… por cierto… ayer que volví del trabajo Emily me contó que habías dejado la escuela… ¿Por qué?... ¿problemas de dinero?... por eso te dije que no dejaras el trabajo así de repente…!"- Max se interrumpió al ver que en el rostro de Raúl se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida.

_No fear_

_Destination darkness_

_No fear_

_Destination darkness _

_No fear_

-"jajajajaja… tranquilízate… deje la escuela solo un par de meses… no creas que abandonaré tan fácilmente… pero es que por si no lo habías notado todo esta listo ya… incluso Matilda ha dicho que me ayudara…"-

-"¿estas seguro?"-

-"Claro!..."-

-"Bueno... y a todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?"-

-"Disfrutando de la brisa…"-

-"Me rindo… no cambiaras nunca"- el chico rubio rió divertido –"Bueno, veo que estas bien, así que me voy… mañana debo ir a trabajar y Romero amenazó con que llegaría mucha mercancía… así que mejor iré a descansar"- Max se levantó y regresó al balcón seguido de Raúl

-"Gracias por la visita… después iré yo a visitarlos"- el pelirrojo despidió a su amigo agitando la mano

-"Esta bien… por cierto! Revisa tus mensajes de vez en cuando… bye"- el rubio desapareció en las escaleras…

-"mis mensajes… ¿eh?"-

* * *

"**_Try to accept the place you belong, You belong…I love to teach you though you already know"_**

* * *

"_Raúl! Soy yo Claude… ¿Cuándo piensas llamarme?... no me digas que vas a huir de mi… oh! vamos más vale que me respondas… ¿te casas conmigo?... si o si? … jajajajaja… bueno llámame… a ver cuando podemos ir al cine… bye!" _

* * *

"_Raúl soy Chrusher… ¿Qué Matilda vivirá contigo?... dile que me llame… la he echado mucho de menos… por cierto… ¿Cómo sigues?... llámame" _

* * *

"_Raúl!!!! ¿Por qué demonios no contestas?... te he llamado desde que renunciaste en el otro trabajo… ¿Cómo estas?... te tengo grandes noticias!... vas a ser tío!!! ¿Puedes creerlo?... yo la grandiosa Ming-Ming estoy esperando un bebe… o por dios!! Yo aun no lo creo del todo… más te vale que me llames! Mariah quiere que nos reunamos todos. Bye"_

* * *

"_Hola pequeño, soy Romero… ¿Cómo van las cosas?... ¿tu mamá sigue pensando que quiero hacerte algo extraño?... ja… a ver cuando nos vamos a otro concierto… espero vengas a visitarnos al local… cuídate mucho. Bye." _

* * *

"_Mmmm… este… Hola Raúl… tiene mucho que no hablamos… estoy en mi casa, llámame cuando puedas… te llamaría yo, pero ya me canse de que no contestes… a si… soy yo, Kane… te quiero mucho, nos vemos."-_

* * *

_-"Hola, ¿Raúl?... soy Judi, te llamo por que la licenciada quiere que vuelvas al trabajo… ya le dije que renunciaste, pero en fin… de cualquier modo tienes que venir a firmar tu renuncia para que hablemos de tu finiquito… todos te mandan saludos en especial Edie y Rick… bueno espero vengas pronto, bye."_

* * *

_-"Raúl soy Jim, hable con Salima y quiere que cantes con ella en el concurso, no vayas a faltar, esta vez si llevaré la cámara, mwajajajajajaja… te veo con Romero, Bye."_

* * *

_-"Raúl, ¿Dónde te metiste?, ¿aun no regresas?... oye… creo que mejor te llamo luego… Max comienza a hacer cosas raras…. Mira emily, algo se mueve… ah… es mi mano, jeje… mmm olvida eso… nos vemos"- _

* * *

_No fear_

_Destination darkness_

_Destination darkness_

-"¿Esos son mis mensajes?..."- el chico se quedó en silencio unos minutos –"Por eso nunca reviso la contestadora"-

-"al menos se acuerdan de ti"- repuso Julia desde el sofá

-"jajajajaja, si… y yo de ellos… bueno… nos vemos luego hermanita…"- Raúl tomó su chamarra y se dirigió a la salida

-"¿A dónde vas?"-

-"Es un secreto… "- sin más el ojiverde salió de la casa…

* * *

"**_So you don't wanna make anyone feel… Sorry for a girl who survives in the world"_**

* * *

Kai paseaba por aquél lugar y de pronto se encontró con ese árbol que conocía bien… era aquel árbol donde solía esperarlo Raúl… al volver la mirada le pareció ver al pequeño pelirrojo de pie, mirándolo… con esos ojos entre tristes y tiernos, sosteniendo un tulipán amarillo con rojo mientras le sonreía… Kai sacudió la cabeza, él no tenía tiempo para imaginar tonterías… pero al mirar más detenidamente aquel lugar, se dio cuenta de que era real…

-"Raúl?"- preguntó apenas dejando escapar el sonido de ese nombre…

-"Hola Kai-chan"- el chico dio un paso hacía él, pero guardó su distancia.

-"No… tu… estas muerto!... ¿entiendes?... MUERTO!"-

-"¿Muerto?... ah!... lo dices por esa lapida… debo decir que es bonita, pero es un desperdicio que este vacía"- el ojiverde dejó de sonreír por un momento

-"¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó el bicolor desviando la mirada, a lo que Raúl simplemente volvió a relajar su rostro.

-"Quería verte… he pensando en ti… y no te lo digo para que te jactes de eso o para que sientas pena por mi… te lo digo para que sepas que me preocupas… he escuchado que te has estado portando un poco extraño… ¿estas bien?"- el pelirrojo da otro paso.

-"¿A que viene eso?... ATI NO TE IMPORTA!... TU YA NO ERES PARTE DE MI VIDA! ¿ENTIENDES?"-

-"Tienes razón… pero eso fue tu decisión… no la mía; así que en lo que a mi respecta puedo preocuparme si quiero… pero… no tienes que preocuparte por eso…"- el ojiverde mira nostálgico a su alrededor y con una sonrisa enfrenta la mirada fría de Kai. –"Yo… yo ya soy capaz de vivir sin ti… y aunque eche de menos todo esto, ya es momento de irme… al mundo real… este lugar es seguro… pero afuera será divertido… me voy… pero siempre te llevaré conmigo y yo siempre estaré allí para ti, si algún día así lo deseas… ya soy fuerte… y puedo volar aun con mis alas rotas… es hora de vivir…"- Raúl termina con la distancia que los separaba… colocó sus manos en el rostro del bicolor mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa como las de antes… lo besó… separándose casi de inmediato; puso el Tulipán ente sus manos y se encaminó a la salida de aquel lugar…. Kai no se movió, ese era su limite… simplemente se volvió para ver a Raúl cruzar aquella frontera.

* * *

"**_Say goodbye to the devils inside you I got myself in this mess 'cos I love you, I ain't gonna give it up, 'cos I love you"_**

* * *

-"Raúl"- pronunciaron sus labios sin que algún sonido emanara de ellos; de pronto, el pelirrojo se volvió, acababa de cruzar y ahora veía a Kai…

-"¿Por qué le temes a la realidad?, ¿hasta cuando te quedaras allí?"- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos –"¿Hasta cuando dejarás de tener miedo?... ¿no te gustaría aprender a no tener miedo?"- Raúl extendió su mano en dirección Kai…. –"Ven!... Vamos!… yo te enseño!"-

_OHHH NO FEAR!!! _

_Destination darkness_

_No fear_

_Destination darkness_

_No fear_

_No fear_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Tonight we escape **_

_**Just you and me **_

_**We'll find our peace **_

_**Somewhere across the seas **_

_**Tonight we'll be free **_

_**I'll find us a home **_

_**Tonight we will be **_

_**Finally on our own **_

_**Enough of the hell **_

_**Enough of the pain **_

_**Needless to say **_

_**I'll stand in your way **_

_**Enough of the scars **_

_**Enough broken hearts **_

_**I will protect you and I'll…**_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este Fic… y como mencioné antes, puede que no tuviera un final feliz… pero el final abierto deja que cada uno decida como terminara la historia…

Espero no haberlos mareado con tanta frase y lyric revuelto en el fic, lo que pasa es que "No fear" tiene el formato de "Bondless" mi fic de loveless que jamás publiqué ñ.ñUUUU jejeje… en fin… ojala que el final les haya gustado…

También aprovecho para recordarles que lean "Realidad"… las cosas se pondrán densas…

Bueno por ultimo, espero después, darle un final, final, a esta historia… así que espero poder subir un epilogo algo así. Sin más por el momento me despido.

**+-+-+ Ileyse Vyntra +-+-+**


End file.
